Harry Potter and Heirs of Five
by shdurrani
Summary: HHr: Temporarily Suspended
1. Attack on Privat Drive and Sirius

Harry Potter and Heirs of Five By SHDurrani DISCLAIMERS:  I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  Sikandar, Sarah, Amanda and the students from the American schools are mine.  The plot and the twisted beginning are mine to. Chapter 1 Attack on Privat Drive and Sirius 

In the Dursley's car on the way home from King's Crossing Train Station, Harry had spent the time trying to figure out why he recognized the two people standing near the Grangers at the station when he was leaving.  For some reason, they seemed to be apart of his past before his parents death.  His mind kept associating them with Hermione some how.  

The thought of Hermione had produced another feeling, the feeling that he liked Hermione more then just a friend.  He kept thinking about the kiss that she gave him back before getting on the train to London from school.  Harry kept thinking about whether there was something there between them or if it was just a crazy notion.  

He was not able to continue his thoughts about him and Hermione because they had just turned onto Privat Drive and his uncle slammed on his brakes. 

Harry looked up from his hands just in time to see what his uncle had stopped for.  Just in front of 4 Privat drive, there was a shoot out between Death eaters and Wizards and above 4 Privat Drive was a Dark Mark.

While getting out of the car at the protest of his aunt and uncle, Harry yelled to his uncle, "Get somewhere safe.  You can't do anything here.  Move!"

Harry ran toward where Mrs. Figg was standing.  He then noticed that the two people from the train station were there too.  He didn't have time to see who they were, because the Death Eaters saw him come up.  They turned and started firing curses at him.  

For reasons Harry didn't quite understand quite well, Harry was starting to throw up some strong shields.  Harry then started firing off stunning and disarming charms at them.  

It took the Auror's and to his complete surprise Mrs. Figg a moment or too to realize this and started fighting the death eaters too.  Some escaped their charms and disapperated to safety before they could be captured.  

When all the fighting was done, Harry took a look at what was left of 4 Privat Drive and there was just a black scar where there was once a house.  

With the combination of the fighting and the sight of Privat Drive, Harry felt something in his mind give in.  

10 years ago, just after his parents' death, Harry had a memory and powers inhibitor charms put on him for his own safety.  There was a little charm/mechanism that was put in place for situations like this that would allow Harry to defend himself from death eaters.  The Powers Inhibitor charm was the first to be released then in order to explain the increase in powers; the memory charm would then be release.  

Harry's memory charm had finally been released and now Harry felt week and stumbled.  The two strangers that now Harry knew as Sikandar and Sarah Durrani, started ran to him before he collapsed helping him down easily.  

Harry said, "Thanks Sikandar, Sarah, I guess the memory and power charms are broken.   It took ten years.  I saw you at the station but at the time only could piece together that you were from my past and it had something to do with Herm.  Now I know for sure.  Was anyone hurt?  Oh and hello Bella, "the final statement was toward Mrs. Figg standing beside Sarah.  

Sarah, Sikandar, and Arabella Figg looked at each other nervously knowing that someone was going to have to let him know sometime.  Sikandar finally decided to speak.

"Harry there was one death.  It happened just before we got here.  He was visiting Arabella just before they attacked.  I guess they didn't think that you were not there or maybe they were planning on attacking you before you got home.  They didn't come to the conclusion that there was a witch in the neighborhood, namely Arabella."

Harry interrupted, "Sikandar, I don't mean to be rude, but who was the man that died?"

Sikandar hesitated.  Sarah finally got the courage and said, "Harry Sirius had come by orders of Albus to speak to Arabella about your 3rd task."

Again Harry interrupted but this time to break down, "Oh no not Sirius.  Please not Sirius.  He escapes from being imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit to be killed by Death Eaters.  Now what am I going to do?  I was hoping one day to get away from the Dursleys but now I am going to be stuck with them till I am 18." The final statement was sort of not understandable because Harry was crying by now.

Sikandar and Sarah both looked at each other and then at Harry and said to him, "Harry, you don't have to worry about where you are going to live from now on.  You have a house that you and your sisters have inherited and I am sure that Albus will let you live there.  The house if you remember is the Potter Castle and it has been in your family since Godric and Rowena built it.  Plus, Albus has given us permission to take you in.  If you remember your parents wanted us to be your god parents when we turned 18.   Well we are willing and wanting to be your godparents and guardians.  Actually, since your charms are off I think we should take them off of Hermione, Amanda, and Virginia so that you all can work together.  Let us go and talk to Albus about what we plan to do. Do you think that you have the energy to apperate to Hogwarts?  Let us first get your stuff.  I think that the Dursleys are beyond shock."

Harry and the Durrani's turned around and looked where Harry had left the Dursleys.  Unfortunately they thought that the Dursleys were not hit but they were wrong.  They found the Dursleys dead from what looked like the killing curse.  

*************************************************************************

(A/N:)  That is the first chapter everyone please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Harry's new family, New plans for summer

Harry Potter and Heirs of Five By SHDurrani DISCLAIMERS:  I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  Sikandar, Sarah, Amanda and the students from the American schools are mine.  The plot and the twisted beginning are mine to. Chapter 2 Hermione and Harry's Sisters and Cho Chang and the new plans for the summer 

This year was not going well for Harry.  First Cedric, then Sirius, and now the Dursleys are dead.  Harry couldn't take anymore and collapsed.  The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was Sarah hugging Harry and crying also.  Sikandar got Harry's stuff out of the car and set Hedwig free and sent a note to both Hermione and the Weasleys on what had happened and that they should meet at Hogwarts as soon as possible.  After sending Hedwig on her way, Sikandar shrunk Harry's trunk and came back to Harry and Sarah.

"I think I am going to have to apperate him to Hogwarts while you bring Bella with you," said Sikandar.

They nodded and Sikandar was the first to apperate with Harry and his things.  Sarah and Ms. Figg apperated next leaving the Auror's to clean up.  When they got to Hogwarts, Sikandar and Albus had taken Harry to the infirmary and were waiting for everyone to arrive.  Sikandar had gone and gotten Amanda from Brenham, where she was attending and brought her to the school.

Hermione had gone to the Weasleys since that was the only way she would be able to floo to Hogwarts since her fireplace was only hooked up to their house.  When she got to the Weasleys, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was getting Virginia ready to go somewhere.  When they saw Hermione they openly greeted her.

"Hello dear.  Hang on a minute and we will all go to Hogwarts.  It seems that Harry has gotten into a spot of trouble before getting home today.  Arthur said his uncle and aunt's house were destroyed in a death eater attack and that the Dark Mark was floating above it.  Some how the attack was foiled but the details were sketchy at best," informed Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione nodded and added more to her story, "Mrs. Weasley, its worse.  From the letter I got from my real parents, Harry was the one that fought the death eaters off.  And also before they could get rid of them all, the death eaters had killed Harry's relatives.  Sirius was also killed.  Right now the only family Harry has is Albus and his two sisters."

Mrs. Weasley hadn't read the whole story and thought that maybe Arthur was holding a lot of information just to keep them from screaming.

Virginia packed her stuff and they were all ready to floo to Hogwarts.  Hermione and Virginia went first then Molly and Arthur came last.  

They exited the fireplace in the infirmary since Professor Dumbledor had it set for the only one to let anyone in at that time so they knew where they were coming out of.  When Hermione saw Harry on the bed she rushed to him losing what was left of her control over her emotions.  

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry about Sirius and the Dursleys.  I am so happy that you are alive still.  I don't know what I would do if I lost you.  Virginia and Amanda are here Harry.  We all are here."

Harry was coming out of his daze at the time when he started hearing Hermione crying on his chest and he looked down and stroked her hair.  

Hermione felt him moving and looked up and hugged him.  "Harry, you are awake!?!  I am so sorry about Sirius and the Dursleys."

Harry gasped out, "Hermione, I need to breathe sweetie."

Hermione blushed and loosen her grip enough to let him breath but to not let him go.

Harry, now being able to breathe sighed and spoke, "Even though I hated the way the Dursleys treated me and all they were still my only living relatives besides my sisters.  As far as Sirius was concerned, I don't know how to react.  He told me not to worry about him and that he knew the dangers and all.  From what I remembered, Sirius is a fully trained Auror and if they killed him then he died fighting.  Anyway, your parents have been so kind to me and have said that they would be my new guardians from now on."

Hermione looked really happy at hearing this.  "They told me that when we turned 15 we would be together again and that we would for the time being live at your castle, the Potter Castle."

Sikandar remembered what they were going to come and talk to Albus about but Albus had already figured it out.

Albus came around and said, "Why don't you all go there now.  There is one other person that will be joining you there.  Sikandar and Sarah are also her god parents.  Her family was killed this morning before the train left.  That was why she was really breaking down crying at breakfast before leaving.  Professor Flitwick has gone with her to retrieve her belongings from what is left of her house.  She is Godric and Rowena's Heir.  The five of you including Sikandar are the Heirs of Hogwarts and Merlin.  This was one of the reasons why we did the charms on you when Harry's parents were killed."

Harry finally put the clues together, "Professor, this wouldn't be Cho Chang would it.  She is the only one in Ravenclaw really crying."

Albus nodded yes, "Very bright Harry.  Now there are a few other things I want to discuss with you and Cho before you go home.  When she comes we can talk.  Now get some rest everyone you all need it.  I have a few rooms setup in the teachers wing since Sikandar and Sarah are going to be teaching next year and so everyone except Harry are welcome to stay there.  Unfortunately, Harry you used up a lot of you strength in the fight today and god forbid that Mme Pomphrey sees you leave the wing.  Anyway I suggest you get some sleep tonight here and then you can join the rest of your family in the morning."

Harry realized that if Professor Dumbledor suggests he stay here for the night then he should so he nodded in agreement.

Hermione asked, "Professor do you mind if I stay here with him tonight?"

Albus nodded, "No Hermione I don't mind at all, but the rest of you off to bed.  Cho will be here in the morning if not late tonight."

With that said everyone said good night and headed their separate ways.  

Hermione held on to Harry's hand and said, "Harry I've been wanting to say this for a long time, probably since the first year before our mental block was removed, I have liked you a lot.  I can not stand losing you at all.  First it was the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone, then the Chamber of Secrets, then Sirius and the Dementors and now this last year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  What I want to say is that I love you Harry and I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Harry looked at Hermione and tried talking to her mentally remembering that they could when they were young, **_"Hermione I have always loved you.  When I first saw you on the train I knew that I would love you.  Last year, when everyone called me a traitor and so forth for putting my name in the Goblet, you stood by me.  I know I didn't have the guts to ask you to the Yule ball but I was scared what Ron would think."_**

Hermione was surprised that she could hear every word Harry said in his mind.  In Hermione's mind she thought, **_"Harry I heard everything and I don't blame you.  Honestly I think Ron may have a crush on me but I don't reciprocate the feelings for him.  I believe we should tell him as soon as possible so that we can get this out in the open.  That way we don't have to worry about being caught and all.  I think that mom and dad know that there is something going on between the two of us and they are not going to stop what is going on.  I remember that we had strong feelings for each other when we were kids and since this mental link is still there I think we can safely say that we still love each other.  Speaking of people, I forgot to tell you that Victor Krum had already figured out that I loved you more then anything else and so we never considered our selves more then mere friends.  Victor was going to invite you to Bulgaria this summer and went as far as asking Professor Dumbledor if you could come, but the professor said no because it would be too dangerous.  He even said I shouldn't go but it was up to me.  I sent Hedwig if you don't mind telling him that there was no chance that either of us are going to make it because of the attack on your relatives sort of hit home for me and my family."_**

****

Harry decided that speaking in the mind was getting tiresome for him so spoke out loud, "I love you too Hermione and thank you.  I agree we should tell everyone including Ron that we love each other and that we are going out with each other.  I had no idea that Victor had asked me to also come to Bulgaria.  Maybe he meant to but Ron's attitude toward him sort of changed his mind.  Honestly, I am getting tired of Ron berating you for befriending Victor.  If you had decided to go to Bulgaria I would not have stopped you at all.  I would have supported you all the way.  It is your choice and not Ron's or mine.  I don't mind you using Hedwig if she doesn't mind.  Honestly since we are going together, she would be happy to help you anytime."  The last part was said between yawns.  

Hermione saw this and told Harry to lie down and go to sleep.  Harry lay down and moved over so that two people could fit on the bed and patted on the space next to him for Hermione to join him, "Hermione you should lay down also.  I don't think anyone would have problems with that since we are going together."

Hermione gratefully lay down next to Harry and hugged him lightly.  They both fell asleep in each other's arms.  

Mme. Pomphrey found the two like this later on that night and made sure that the blankets were covering the two before going back to sleep herself.  

The next morning Harry was released from the hospital by a reluctant Mme. Pomphrey to go and eat breakfast.

Harry and Hermione changed into fresh robes and jubilantly skipped to breakfast to find that they were the first of their family to get there.  Unfortunately for them, Professor Snape was there too.

Snape in his usually sarcastic voice said when the two came in, "What are you two doing here?  School ended yesterday.  You should be home right now."

Just then Albus came in and heard this and said in the two teens defense, "Severus you know that Harry's relatives were killed yesterday and he has no where right now to go.  Well at least not until the Potter Castle is cleaned up and ready for them.  The Durranis are here also with Harry's twin and Virginia, his younger sister to get settled in.  Cho Chang is here and should be up for breakfast any minute.  I just got done talking to her.  Sikandar and Sarah have taken Harry and his sisters and Cho Chang into their family and Hermione will now be able to live with her real parents."

Severus's smirk was wiped out by Professor Dumbledore's comments to him.  He completely forgot about the attack yesterday and also that Harry had sisters.  He always thought Virginia looked like Lily with James's eyes.  "Sorry Professor, I forgot."

Harry took seats at the head table since there was no other table setup for breakfast.  Soon afterwards, Cho came in.  Harry and Hermione got up and hugged her.  "We are so sorry to hear about your parents Cho.  With all the tragedy that has been happening with Cedric, one of my godfathers, my aunt and uncle, my cousin and now your parents all dieing, I can honestly say that Tom Riddle is starting his return off with a big bang."

"Thanks Harry and Hermione.  You don't know how much having you around is making this easier for me.  Professor Dumbledor just told me about Sirius being innocent and having died trying to save your aunt and uncle's house.  He also told me that you put up a great fight against the death eaters.  I am truly sorry about your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin.  By the way who is Tom Riddle?"

Harry smiled and said, "Voldermort's birth name was Tom M. Riddle (A/N: I don't know his middle name) so if you don't want to call him Voldermort then call him Tom Riddle."

Cho nodded in agreement, "Your right.  But we should not fear a person through his name."

"Oh professor, Hermione and I still share our true love feelings that have re-established the mental link between the two of us," said Harry while thinking about it.

Professor Dumbledor said in response, "Ah Harry, this means you still love her as much as you did when you were kids.  I am so happy.  Did these feelings actually go on between the two of you before your charms were removed?"

"Yes.  We both sort of fell in love with each other our first year," said Hermione. 

Cho had been listening and actually asked a question, "Professor not trying to but in here but what charms were put on them?"

Professor Dumbledor answered the question, "Harry and his sisters and Hermione showed great magical potential when they were young and after Harry's parents death, we decided it would be for their own good if they had a memory charm to block out the things that they had learned before the Potter's death and a Power inhibitor charm to restrict their powers.  There was a charm that was placed on them to remove these charms if a situation came up where they would need these powers and the memories on the stuff we taught them when they were young.  I was surprised that the graveyard incident didn't break the charms.  Maybe Harry was more concerned with getting Cedric's body and escaping then he was fighting."

Cho said, "I understand now.  I guess living with muggles and having a lot of power as being the Heirs to Hogwarts and Merlin can be dangerous.  On a lighter note, I see that Harry and Hermione finally got together.  They were meant for each other and I could see over the last few years how they both looked at each other and how they reacted to things that were happening to each other.  I am happy for you.  I just have to warn you that Ron was reacting the same way toward Hermione but I knew that she didn't reciprocate the feelings from her reactions to him."

Harry and Hermione both nodded, "Yea we figured as much.  Much to our displeasure we are going to have to break it to him that we are going out with each other.  It's bad enough that the sister he thought he had, was actually Harry's sister.  Now he is going to lose the person that he has a crush on to Harry too."

Just as Hermione finished saying this, Ron and the twins came in with their parents and Virginia lagging behind.  Harry got up and went and hugged his sister good morning.  

"Hey sis, how you are doing this morning, "Harry asked while walking back to the table with her.

When they got to the table Harry found that Ron was sitting in his seat.  "Ron, do you mind.  I was sitting there?"

Ron didn't make any move to get up, instead he said, "you got up so lose the chair.  All's fair in love in war."

When Harry heard this, he understood why Ron was acting this way; he wanted to sit next to Hermione to ask her out.

**_"Hermione I think we need to tell him that we are going out.  He is making a fool of himself and is being an idiot."_**

****

**_"I agree Harry."_**

****

Harry walked over to Hermione and put his hands on her shoulder and addressed Ron, "Ron there is something we need to tell you.  Hermione and I are going out with each other.  We found out last night that our love for each other is real deep.  We have what you call a true love relationship where we have the attributes of knowing when either of us is in trouble and we can talk to each other in our minds."

They waited for a response from Ron but when they got it they got something that they were not expecting.  "I had already figured it out when you both exited the train at King's Crossing.  I was doing this act to try and get you together.  I didn't realize that you were already together.  Boy am I embarrassed.  I am truly happy for both of you.  I am also happy for Ginny for now being with her true family.  We always wondered where she got her eyes from since none of us had the same eyes.  Even her shade of hair was different."  After saying this, Ron got up and walked to the side of the table farthest away from Professor Snape and sat down.  Harry noticed this.

**_"Ron doesn't want to sit near Professor Snape.  Honestly I don't see what is wrong with being near him.  He may get on my nerves but he does know his potions," thought Harry to Hermione._**

****

**_"I agree Harry; it is just Ron's reaction I guess."_**

****

Just then, Sikandar, Sarah and Amanda came into the hall.  Harry got up and greeted Amanda.  "Good morning sis.  Have a good night sleep?"

Amanda hugged Harry and then said, "Yes Harry I did thanks. Did you and Hermione enjoy your sleep, together?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then at Amanda in surprise, "how did you know?"  
  


Amanda pointed to here brain and thought.

**_"Our link as twins is still in place brother.  I can also hear what Hermione is saying.  I guess the bond between the three of us is really strong."_**

****

**_Hermione thought, "It sure looks like it.  Can you hear my thoughts Amanda?"_**

****

**_Amanda replied, "Yes I can Hermione.  Well we are getting stared at by the others lets talk normally."_**

****

"Professor our links mentally are still in force too.  We can understand each other clearly," said Amanda.

Albus nodded his head expecting so, "I expected as much.  You three were like that when you were young.  Since everyone is here why don't you sit down and eat."

Everyone sat down and started eating.  Harry was to the surprise of Hermione eating lightly.  On the other hand Ron was basically wolfing down the food.  Amanda watched Ron in amazement.

**_"Harry is he always like that?"_**

****

**_"Yea he is.  As long as Hermione and I have known him he has."_**

****

**_"I remember the first beginning of the year feast that I ate with them.  It was amazing how much he ate.  On the other hand Harry used to eat more then he is now.  What is wrong Harry?"_**

****

**_"I don't know.  I am just nervous about what Professor Dumbledor wants to talk to us about."_**

****

They all nodded to each other in agreement about being nervous and continued eating.  Sarah watched the three and was amused at the way they got along with each other after being separated from each other for 10 years.  Then she realized that they were talking to each other mentally when she saw them nod to each other in what looked like an agreement about a comment.

Sikandar broke the silence on the table by asking Harry, "So Harry, are you looking forward to maybe playing Quiditch this year, if we have the games again."

Albus smiled and said, "We will have Quiditch this year for sure.  At least it will take everyone's mind off of the dark times coming around now."

Harry on the other hand surprised everyone by saying, "I am not sure I want to play again this year.  I would rather spend more time learning and helping others then playing Quiditch.  After last year I came to conclusion that Quiditch is not the life I want to have in the future.  I want to do something that I know will help others, like maybe teaching."

Hermione looked at Harry and so did Ron and the twins.  They all knew that for the last 4 years, Quiditch meant a lot to Harry.  Hermione now realized just how much the third task affected Harry.  Ron and twins basically fell out of their chairs when they heard Harry say that.  

After quickly regaining their posture the George commented on the statement, "Harry no offense but have you gone off your rocker.  Since your first year you have been on the Gryffindor team and there has not been a game caught the snitch but once and that was because of the Dementors coming on the field."

Harry countered the comment by stating, "I know but now I really do not think I can concentrate on the games with the threat of Tom Riddle in the air.  Plus, I know you will find another seeker."

Hermione held onto Harry's hand in support of his decision to not play, "Honestly it is up to him if he wants to play or not.  He is right about having to worry about the threat of Tom Riddle always looming in the air, I am sure he thinks that since some of the players on the Slytherine team are sons and daughters of Death Eaters it is not safe for him to play.  Am I right Harry?"

Harry just nodded while pushing around his food on his plate.

Sikandar commented on this by saying, "I am tempting to agree with Harry and Hermione on this.  I've heard how Harry had managed to get injured every year at least once.  And that is usually with the Slytherine team playing.  I am not going to argue with Harry on his decision, even though the Gryffindor team is losing the best seeker they have had since Charlie played."

Harry thanked Sikandar for his support and comments and everyone continued eating.  When everyone was done eating, they got up from the table. Professor Dumbledor asked that Harry, Hermione, Virginia, Amanda, and Cho plus Sikandar and Sarah to come to his office.   

Harry and Hermione walked in front of the group and headed to the office.  Sikandar gave the password and the entered and took the moving spiral stair case up to the great oak doors.  They entered in the office and found Professor McGonagall sitting there waiting for them.

After everyone was seated Professor Dumbledor began to speak.

"Good morning everyone, the reason I called you here is to give you something to think about.  After the third task, Tom Riddle went to work immediately.  His first target was Salem school in America.  I think he was after Amanda but didn't know that she had transferred to Brenham that year.  Anyway, the MOM-A has asked for assistance from you 5 Heirs of Hogwarts and Merlin.  Today the Ministry officials are taking a vote to remove Minister Fudge from office.  There was an eye witness that saw Tom at Cho's parents place during the attack.  Mr. Fudge refused to believe that it was him.  The ministry believes he is lying because some feel that Harry here was telling the truth about the 3rd task."

Just then an official owl from the ministry flew in and dropped a note on Professor Dumbledore's desk.  Albus opened it and read it then passed it to everyone else to read.  The note stated:

**Dear Professor Dumbledor,**

**This is to let you know that the ministry has voted a no confidence vote on Minister Fudge and have voted him out of office.  We have also voted on the new minister and have decided that Arthur Weasley would be the next Minister of Magic.  This is effective immediately.  **

**Sincerely,**

**Mundugnous**** Fletcher, Head Auror**

When the note got to Harry and Hermione they were happy for the Weasleys.  Virginia was ecstatic about it since she knew how hard Arthur worked at the ministry and believed that he deserved it.  

Harry was the first to really speak about this, "Professor I believe we should go find the Weasleys since they are probably still here and congratulate them."

Albus nodded in agreement then pulled out a parchment that Harry, Hermione, Sikandar and Sarah recognized immediately as the Marauder's Map that was taken from Harry by Barty Crouch last year.  

"Harry I believe this belongs to you.  I finally figured out how it works and I find it quite interesting.  I believe you can find the Weasleys easily with this so let's hop to it," said Albus while handing the map to Harry.

 Harry activated the map to the astonishment of Cho and Virginia and to the amazement of Sikandar and Sarah that he had it.  They decided to ask him how he got it later.

Harry found them at the entrance hall from the looks of it getting ready to leave.  

"I suggest we apperate to their location before they leave, "said Harry to the group.  They all nodded and with one go, they apperated to the Entrance Hall.

The Weasleys were surprised that they had showed up and even more surprised that they could apperated in the school.  

Harry came up to Mr. Weasley first and said, "We just got word that you have been selected as the new Minister of Magic.  Congratulations."

Everyone congratulated Mr. Weasley and watched as the Weasleys left to floo to the Ministry to be sworn in.

Harry looked at Albus and said, "Professor I think we should talk to Arthur later about maybe bringing the schools from America here to Hogwarts.  Their student population combined equals that of Hogwarts and we should be able to handle the size.  Plus it would be easier to provide the protection that they would need here then spread out across America."

They started walking back to the Headmaster's office while Harry was making his suggestions to Professor Dumbledor.  When they entered the office again, Professor Dumbledor finally commented on the idea.

"Harry that was what I was thinking along the lines before the vote came in.  I have already talked to the Governors of the school and they have talked to their counter parts in America and they have agreed to this as long as you 5 agree to it since you are the masters of the school."

Harry, Hermione, Amanda, Virginia, and Sikandar said that they approve of it and that it was an excellent idea.

Albus went on, "Great then I can send word to the schools of the plans.  Now my suggestion as well as the suggestion of the governors is that Sikandar and Sarah be the Headmaster and Assistant Headmistress of the combined schools and that Harry and Hermione, who are the oldest of the teens, be the Head Boy and Head Girl of the combined schools.  Virginia, Cho, and Amanda are to be the prefects of the combined schools.  Now there is the matter of teachers.  As you know, Sikandar and Sarah will be one of three DADA teachers.  The third one is Professor Lupin.  I have looked at all your test scores and have come to the conclusion that you all merit my next suggestion.  I would like to ask you 4 to take and complete both your OWLs and NEWTS before the end of July and that Cho complete her NEWTS with you.  We are in need of teachers in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration.  Divination has been discontinued for the time being because we don't have a teacher for it.  Now I would love to know what classes you are willing to teach."

Harry said he would love to teach Transfiguration.  So did Hermione.  Amanda and Virginia said they would teach Charms and Cho said she would help teach Potions.  

Albus smiled and then gave them the list of books they would need to study from for the exams.

Before they broke up, Sikandar and Sarah wanted to ask something of Harry, Amanda, Virginia and Cho.

"Cho, Harry, Amanda, Virginia, Sarah and I have discussed this last night and are wondering if you would let us adopt you.  Harry and Hermione, this will not affect your relationship with each other.  You are not required to change your names but it is up to you."

Harry looked at his sisters and asked them, "I don't know about you two but I would be happy if Sikandar and Sarah would adopt me.   I am also going to change my last name to Durrani to show I am happy to be apart of their family."

Cho said the same thing and so did Amanda and Virginia.

Sikandar took out 4 sets of papers that would make their adoption legal.  After each one filled out the forms and signed it showing that they were willing to change their Last names, Sikandar sent it off to the ministry for their final approval.

When this was done, everyone left the headmasters office with the list of books that the teachers recommended they get to prepare for their exams.

************************************************************

(A/N: )  Here goes another Chapter.  I hope you all like it.  

Thank you for reviewing:

Sew2100

Please continue to review.


	3. Studying for the Exams, OWls, and NEWTS

Harry Potter and Heirs of Five By SHDurrani DISCLAIMERS:  I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  Sikandar, Sarah, Amanda and the students from the American schools are mine.  The plot and the twisted beginning are mine to. Chapter 3 Studying for the Exams, OWls, and NEWTS 

Harry and Hermione got together and started studying the subjects after paying a visit to Diagon Alley to get their books and some supplies that they needed to prepare for their exams.

Harry and Hermione first studied Arithmacy intensively first since Harry decided to take it as a exam instead of Divination since he really didn't learn anything from it.  Hermione was surprised how much Harry really picked up on the subject and they both finally felt comfortable enough to start on the other subjects.  Harry and Hermione felt comfortable enough with Charms to not have to worry about it because of what they had learned for the Third Task mainly.  They still studied for the subject to review.  

The subject they concentrated on the most was Potions.  One day Professor Snape came by and saw them studying a lot and asked them if they would like him to help them.  This surprised them but Harry, Hermione, Amanda, Virginia, and Cho, who wanted to relearn some of the information to prepare for the NEWTS, took him up on his offer.  

Over the next few days they spent learning the basics of how potions ingredients should be added and what order of when the ingredients should be placed in.  By the end of 4 days they were able to make potions easily.  The only thing that they had to worry about was the theoretical information behind the potions.  By the end of the week (7 days) they were pretty sure they were able to do excellent on their Potions exam.  

They spent the next couple of days studying Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) exams.  Harry and Hermione had pretty much got that down pact also so they helped Amanda and Virginia with their studies on the class.  

The OWLs began the 15th of July and ended on the 17th.  Their first exam was DADA exam.  Since Sikandar and Sarah were going to be the new DADA teachers the next year they gave the exam.  The exam was basically a maze and it was up to each of them to use different defense spells to get past obstacles.  They all got full marks for the exam and went on to the next exam.  The next one was Arithmacy.  When Harry left it he was surprised he did as well as he did.  The next last exam of the day was Transfiguration.  Professor McGonagal had them do a written exam on transfiguring objects and then the practical exam was for them to transfigure different items into others and back into the original states.  They all received full marks for Transfiguration with Hermione and Harry getting extra marks for their work on the practical exam.  

The next day was Potions, Charms, and finally Care of Magical Creatures.  As they expected, Potions went really well and they all believed they received full marks for it.  For Charms, Harry was not expected to do their exam because Professor Flitwick had given him full marks for his work on the last task.  The rest did really well on the test and they were hoping for full marks.  Hagrid was not able to give them their exam but he had sent word that Harry, Hermione and Virginia was to receive full marks on their exam and Amanda's professor from Brenham recommended that she receive full marks for hers because of all her help she used to give him.  

The final day of exams was on Herbology and History of Magic.  Herbology exam went really well for all of them.  Amanda received extra credit for her exam.  History of Magic was their worst exam but they did their best and received almost full marks for theirs.

By the end of the evening, Harry and Hermione were happy enough about their scores that they pulled out their NEWTS books and started to study them.  On the other hand, Virginia and Amanda took the evening off seeing that they were tired.  Cho joined Harry and Hermione in their studying and worked gave them hints and explained a few of the items in History of Magic.

The subject that caught Harry and Hermione's strongest desire was the founders.  They were interested in learning some of the skills and powers that the founders had.  In the end they learnt a lot of what they were to expect when they received their powers on their birthday.  They made notes and plans on enhancing their powers and a bit more.  

A few days later the entire group was studying a lot.  Professor McGonagall brought their scores in to them.

She told them their scores, "Harry and Hermione both received full scores plus a bonus of 8 more owls for their excellent transfiguration work.  Virginia received full scores and a bonus for her Potions work.  Amanda received full scores plus bonus for her Herbology work.  All of you received 40 owls.  Cho received 40 OWLs too so you are all excellent students.   I see you didn't waste time to start studying for your NEWTS so I will leave you to it.  Good luck."  

Everyone congratulated each other and thanked Professor McGonagall for letting them know.  After Minerva left they went back to studying since they had only a week left.

On July 28th they started taking their NEWTS.  This time, the exams were watched over, as custom every year, by ministry officials to ensure fairness.  Their first Exam this time was Potions.  Again using the help that Professor Snape gave them they were able to do well on the exam.  Cho and Virginia got bonus points on their exams for the class.

Their next test on that day was History of Magic and to Harry and Hermione's surprise the questions on the exam surrounded the Founders and they were ready for it.  The others also did well but didn't really understand why Harry and Hermione looked happy when they left.  

Amanda asked the question that the three wanted to ask the two but didn't have the guts to, "Why are you two so happy about that exam?  That was a very hard exam."

Harry and Hermione both nodded and Harry said, "Both me and Hermione have been researching the Founders and Merlin to understand what kind of powers and skills we would be inheriting from them at the end of the month."

The three nodded understanding why they were happy and were just glad they had studied enough to pass the exam.  Their last test of the day was Herbology.  Again, Amanda did really well and received bonus points.  

The next day, their tests went along the same lines.  Their first exam was Transfiguration and both Harry and Hermione got bonus points for their work.  They had created an office suite of furniture and did fine details to it.  Professor McGonagall told them that if they became teachers after these tests they would be able to take the furniture and put them in their rooms.  Harry and Hermione were happy for this. 

The next exam was DADA exam.  Another obstacle course was setup and the entire group received full marks for their exam.  

The last test of the day was CoMC.  They had a written exam on how to take care of pixies.  There was no practical exam because there was no time to setup anything for them.  

The final day of exams was basically extra classes.  Hermione and Harry were the only ones taking the Arithmacy and Ancient Runes while Cho was taking Arithmacy and Muggle Studies and Virginia and Amanda were taking Runes only.

After completing their exams they all went to the great hall and had a healthy dinner.  Sikandar and Sarah came by and asked them how their exams went.  Harry and Hermione said they had thought they had done excellently.  Amanda, Virginia and Cho were not to sure.  

Sikandar then said that they should all head up to their rooms and get some rest because tonight is going to be a very long night for them.  That was when the teenagers realized that tomorrow was the 31st of July and they would be meeting their ancestors (including Cho since she hadn't received her visit yet).  Everyone was excited.

***************************************************

(A/N) Thanks for all the reviews.  Here is another chapter that is finished.

Crystal:  Thank you for your support and encouragement over the past few months.  Yes I finally got up the nerve to post this story and I hope you like it.

DJ:  Thank you for your review.  The combined schools headmaster basically is in charge with the job of making sure that as a group the schools work together well.  Each school has its own headmaster or headmistress in charge of it.  The combined schools head master watches over the inter school workings like competitions, balls, etc.

ClairePotter:  I hope the previous A/N helps a bit on clearing up the details.  Thanks for reviewing.

Takari4ever7:  Hey I guess many of us have different ideas regarding Harry changing his last name.  I honestly believe that it is out of respect to be able to honor his godparent's willingness to adopt and take him in as their own child.  Yes I really love H/Hr stories the best and I see the relationship in the movies and the books.  So that is why I have the relationship here.  Keep reading you are going to love the future chapters for this relationship.

Mystical:  Thank you for reviewing.  I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next few.

Beth (Moonglaze89):  thank you for your wonderful review.  *blushes on the talented comment*

Little sis (Invisibility Cloak):  Don't give up on your story by reading mine.  Yours still is the best.  Thank you for reviewing.

Xilreb70:  Don't let your poor parents get you down.  They mean well when they yell (I hope).  Thank you for taking your time to read these chapters.  I am waiting for your next update on yours.

Please review this chapter.  The more the reviews the better chance that the next chapter comes out.


	4. Ancestors, SURPRISE! Scores

Harry Potter and Heirs of Five By SHDurrani DISCLAIMERS:  I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  Sikandar, Sarah, Amanda and the students from the American schools are mine.  The plot and the twisted beginning are mine to. Chapter 4 Ancestors, SURPRISE! Scores 

Everyone went to bed (Harry and Hermione in the same bed) around 11pm.  Unfortunately for Harry, his first dream wasn't about his ancestors.  It was Tom Riddle.  

_Harry found himself in a chamber with Tom Riddle sitting in the middle with a bunch of Death Eaters in front of him.  Lucious Malfoy was standing in front of him with Peter Petigew standing next to him.  _

_"Lucious, how did you lose Potter?"_

_"Master, he was too powerful.  He even surprised the Auror's that were helping him.  I managed to get rid of the muggle relatives that he lived with.  We also got Sirius Black.  Now Potter has no one that will be able protect him other then Albus Dumbledor."_

_"Fool what you did was accelerate his power increases.  I told you just to get Potter not to attack.  My spys in the Ministry say that Potter has been adopted by the parents of his Girlfriend and that their whereabouts' is not known to anyone but Dumbledor.  You failed me Malfoy.  Crucio."_

Harry cried out and clutched his scar when this happened.  "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Hermione had also cried out with pain and shot up at the same time.  Harry and Hermione were shaking badly.  Harry having been used to the dreams recovered quickly and then realized that Hermione was also shaking and sweating profusely like he was.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Bad nightmare.  I saw You-know-who talking to his death eaters about the attack on your family.  Lucious had attacked everyone instead of just getting you," Hermione said while sobbing.

Harry looked at Hermione and said that he had the same nightmare.  His scared both Harry and Hermione.  

"He knows that your parents have adopted me.  Now your parents are in danger.  I am glad he has not found out about Amanda and Virginia yet.  We need to get back to sleep and we will tell everyone about this in the morning," said Harry.

Hermione agreed and they both went back to sleep.  The next thing they knew, they were brought into a meeting area.  Amanda, Virginia, Cho, Sikandar, Sarah, and Albus were there already.

"Finally you two have come.  What happened?  You two just fell asleep or something?" asked a man that closely looked like Albus.

After taking a seat they shook their heads no.  Harry spoke up, "no we had woken up shaking badly after having the same nightmare about Tom Riddle torturing his followers for failing to capture me.  He knows that Sikandar and Sarah have adopted me and I am afraid he is now gunning for them too.  He also knows that I am getting really powerful." 

Albus and Sikandar were worried now.  

Merlin stood up and started talking, "Let us discuss that problem in a bit what we need to do with these two is to do what we have done to the others.  Harry and Hermione let me introduce you to your ancestors.  I am Merlin.  Next to me is Godric Gryffindor.  The rest are Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherine.  From us you will be able to do wand-less magic, talk to all animals, and be able to absorb all information easily, know all charms, hexes, and spells, and be able to do all potions.  Harry there is one other thing that you will be inheriting from your mom's side.  Harry, you are also the Phoenix Lord.   Since you are the oldest of your family you are to be it.  By being the Phoenix Lord you will have to take charge of the Order of the Phoenix that I believe that Professor Dumbledor is forming right now.  We will now transfer our knowledge and skills to both of you and then we can discuss what has happened tonight before the meeting."

  The Founders and Merlin surrounded Harry and placed their hands on him on some part of his body.  There was a white glow and then a golden one.  They did the same thing to Hermione but this time it was only a white glow.   Harry figured that the golden glow had to do with being the Phoenix Lord.

After the power, skills, and knowledge transfers were done everyone sat down again.  Virginia was the first to ask about the gold light that surrounded Harry.

Merlin answered, "Remember what I said about Harry being the Phoenix Lord.  That was what that was.  Being the Phoenix Lord also gives you the mental powers to be able to talk to anyone in their minds with out speaking.  Now let us discuss Tom Riddle.  Harry, even though Tom knows that you have left the muggles and at this point am in hiding I wouldn't worry about him doing anything yet.  If I may suggest, Albus I would really think that they should stay at the school for now.  As for the students from America, I suggest you really make the school more secure.  Harry since you are the oldest of the Hogwarts heirs I give you the responsibility of making sure everything is secure for the students and that the students get along with each other.  As Head boy and Girl of the combined schools, Harry and Hermione I think you should start thinking about what could help promote the intermixing of the students in each school and houses.  Albus I suggest you get at least the head masters and mistress of the schools to join the order and then maybe try and figure out whom else to join."

Godric started saying more into this, "I also suggest that you reinstate the Dueling classes and Magical and Muggle defense training."

Rowena spoke up after her husband, "I also suggest you start teaching some Healing classes so that some of the students can help during fights."

Harry spoke up for the first time after having recovered from the shock and all, "Albus I know I am really going over board on this but we really need to tell Severus to lay off being mean to the students.  You know why Neville doesn't do well in Potions?  It is because he is too scared of Severus to really pay attention."

"Actually Harry, Severus turned in his resignation to take up the Assistant Headmaster position at Durmstrung so we are going to need a new potions master.  Arabella Figg has offered to teach it and Cho will help her so we should be ok," said Albus.

They all nodded.  Harry and Hermione started failing to stifle their yawns and their failed attempts were not being unnoticed.  Merlin stood up and said, "I know this has been a long night and I for one believe you all need some rest.  Harry, Hermione and Amanda, Happy Birthday and I hope everything goes off well.  I will call another meeting of this group again before school starts to discuss how things are going in the preparation of the school and all.  Good night."  

With a clap and a wave of his hands everyone disappeared from the room.  Harry and Hermione slipped into a dreamless sleep and didn't wake up till 11am the next morning.  Everyone else had already woken up but didn't want to wake them because they knew about the nightmare they had before the meeting and they thought they needed the rest.  It also gave them enough time to make sure everything was ready for the birthday party.

Harry and Hermione finally woke up and got ready.  By now they were not even bothering to go to different rooms to change because they had gotten used to seeing each other.  Harry had been thinking about what he was planning on doing that day for Hermione's gift.  He had already talked to Sikandar and Sarah about this the day before after the exams.  

******* Flash Back ******

Harry had walked up to where Sikandar and Sarah had been sitting and talking and asked if he could talk to them.

"Sure Harry, have a seat," said Sarah.

"Mom, dad I wanted to ask for your permission to do something for Hermione tomorrow.  You know how much we have grown close over the last month and a half?  Well I wanted to ask for your permission to ask her hand in marriage," said Harry nervously.

Sikandar and Sarah looked at each other and then at Harry.  They both smiled at him and Sarah said, "Harry not many men come to their future in-laws and ask them if he could have their blessings in marrying their daughter.  Sikandar asked my parents when he was ready to propose to me and they immediately accepted him into the family and new that they would be getting a wonderful son-in-law and I have to say that they did, "this caused Sikandar to blush a deeper brown then he was already.  

Sikandar continued from where his wife left off, "Harry I would be honored to have you as a son-in-law and I know you are able to support Hermione after you get married.  I don't know about Sarah but I give my blessings in your future with Hermione."

Sarah nodded and said, "You have mine also.  When do you plan on asking Hermione?"

Harry having taken in what they said replied to the question, "Tomorrow after all the presents are opened.  I plan to give her a present and then say that I had another one to give her."

Sarah looked at Harry and smiled, "How romantic.  I hope everything goes well.  Normally I would say that you two are young for making such a decision and I know you are not doing this as what in the Southern states is called a shotgun-Wedding because you haven't done anything together that would cause a pregnancy, at least I hope.  I know you will be fine since you both have completed your schooling and have gotten really good jobs. "

Harry nodded and said, "We haven't done it yet.  Both Hermione and I believe we won't do it until we are ready and the moment is right.  Even if it means that we will wait till we are married, I can wait.  I respect Hermione too much to rush into something she is not ready to do."

******** End of Flash Back *******

Harry smiled at how the conversation with his adopted parents went.

After getting dressed, Harry and Hermione went out of their room and went down to the great hall for lunch since it was about lunch time.  They met up with Amanda on the way.  She had said that she was to wait till they had gotten up and then the three of them would to go down to the Great Hall for lunch.

The trio walked into the great hall with the sound of everyone yelling "SURPRISE!!!!!"  

Harry, Amanda, and Hermione were startled.  They had no idea that this was going to happen.  In Harry's case he started to cry.  Hermione saw this and asked him what was wrong.

"This is the first birthday party I have had since my parent's death.  I am crying because I am both happy and really sad.  Don't get me wrong I love this and I love you all for doing this for me and my sister.  Let's get this party started everyone," said Harry while Hermione was calming him down and getting him to smile.

Everyone that knew Harry sort of understood what he had gone through.  Harry and Hermione joined the party and started talking to all their friends.  The presents were great.  Sikandar and Sarah got Harry some new muggle clothes to replace the hand-me downs that he had.  They also got him a few books on teaching so that he was prepared.  They got Hermione similar things and same thing with Amanda.  

Ron and his family gave Harry, Hermione, and Amanda candy and jumpers.  Virginia gave the three charm necklaces that were supposed to protect them.  Amanda gave Harry an album of pictures with all three Potter children in the pictures.  Hermione gave Harry a couple of books including an updated Quiditch History book.

The last gift to be given out to them was from Harry.  Harry had given Amanda a necklace which he found in his vault that belonged to their parents.  He then turned to Hermione with his gift.  He got on his knees and started speaking.

"Hermione, I have known you since we were born.  When my parents died I thought I would lose everything I loved so for the protection of us all I asked that we go into hiding and mask our identity, well most of us.  When I first saw you on the Express our first year I knew you were special.  I was so embarrassed when Ron insulted you on that Halloween when you showed how well you did on the levitation charm in Charms class.  I was so terrified when we heard that a troll was loose in the school and I had to go find you to make sure you were safe.  What made it worse was when the troll attacked you I nearly died.  After that incident you had always stayed next to me and helped me.  The Sorcerer's Stone the first year, then the Chamber of Secrets the second year, the Dementors the third year and you were there at my side when I was chosen against my will to be in the Tournament last year.  You were there helping me when I thought Sirius was going to come and kill me.  You were there when everyone turned against me last year in our own house.  And this summer you have been with me supporting me through everything.  Everything you have done for me and the show of love for me has given me the courage to go on.  I would like to know if you would like to be next to me as I go on into the future.  Hermione Anne Durrani, Will you do me the honor and marry me?"  Harry opened the ring box and showed Hermione the beautiful ring inside.

Half way through the speech Harry had made, Hermione had started crying.  She had no idea why but she new this was leading up to this.

"Harry James Potter Durrani, I would love to marry you," Hermione said and then took Harry's hand and stood him up to her and kissed him deeply.  After a bit they let up for air and Harry then proceeded to put the ring on her finger.

Sarah and Molly were crying with happiness for the couple.  Ron was sort of jealous for them.  He had had a crush on Hermione but at the beginning of the summer he had realized that he had lost any chance of getting together with Hermione since she had already confessed her love to Harry.   Now this was the nail that sealed the lid on his crush.  He knew that there would be others.  Like Harry had a crush on Cho last year and realized that he couldn't be able to go with her, he went on. 

Harry's sisters and Cho took Hermione to the side and started planning the wedding.  Harry was just shaking his head and went over to where the twins and Ron were sitting and wanted to ask Ron if he would be his Best Man.

"Ron, Hermione and I were wondering if you would be my best man in the wedding."  

Ron was shocked and realized that he shouldn't have been since he and Harry have been friends since day one.  

"I wouldn't miss it in the world Harry.  I am so happy for you and Hermione.  At least now you have a family that loves you even though my family was but now you have a permanent family for you.  I know Virginia is happy and so is Amanda.  Cho also seems to be happy to have a family that is going to be there for her since her terrible loss earlier this summer," said Ron.

Harry thought about this last comment and then nodded with comprehension.  He thought toward Amanda and Hermione about what he was thinking.

_~Hey Amanda, Hermione I just thought about something regarding Ron.  I think he is developing a liking toward Cho.~ thought Harry._

_Hermione thought back ~Your right Harry I started noticing it this evening.  I know you told me that he had a crush on me but it seems that his feelings are heading toward Cho now~_

_Amanda said ~I can not say much since I haven't known Ron as long as you two have but I tend to agree with Hermione regarding his mannerism toward Cho all evening.  What should we do?  Should we let them try and figure it out on their own or try and maybe help them along?~_

_Both Hermione and Harry said at the same time ~We should wait.  Ron doesn't like being pushed into things.  That is one of the reasons why he isn't academically sound like we were.~_

_Hermione carried on ~Harry may deny it but I talked to the teachers and they said that every year he has been the second best student in our year behind me.  Of course not tooting my own horn I was the best grades wise.  Now if you ask him he would modestly say that he was not as good but he was.~_

_They all laughed mentally and in Harry's case blushed too._

Ron saw Harry blush and wasn't sure what it was about whether or not it was his comment about Cho or something else.  He decided to ask.

"Harry what's up with the blushing.  Are you still thinking about Cho or is it something else."

Harry looked at Ron with a look that said he was ready to kill him, "No Ron my feelings toward Cho have been brother/sister like.  Honestly.  As to why I am blushing it is because my dear sister and fiancé have decided to make fun of my lack of appreciation toward my grades in classes."

Ron was not exactly happy to hear about the grades but he started realizing that he was having some strong feelings for Cho now and started blushing a bit when he would look in the direction of Cho.  She seemed to do the same thing when she would look at him.  

Harry saw this and motioned the two girls to see it.  They all nodded and left the two to get together. 

The trio was giggling while walking toward the adults and saw that Albus was there.  The adults were talking with a serious face on them.  Harry and Hermione looked at each other and knew something was not good.

"Hello Albus," Harry said when they approached the group.

"Ah Harry, Hermione, Amanda join us please.  Our plans on bringing the prefects and head students are going to have to be moved up to tomorrow.  I need you three to go down to Houston and meet the students and bring them here.  Virginia said that she would like to stay here and help prepare the school for their arrival.  You will be traveling by muggle transportation since you three are the only ones besides the teachers that can apperate.  You will be flying on British Airways (BA) on their flight 2025.  Your seats have been reserved and you just need to take your passport up to the counter and check in.  Hermione since you have had more experience traveling muggle style I will leave it up to you to get you three checked in.  The apperation point for George Bush Intercontinental Airport in Houston (the big airport in Houston) is the BA lounge.  Once you apperate there you will need to meet the students off of their flights.  You three and the Headmasters and Head mistress will be traveling first class.  The teachers that are coming are in business.  The students are going to be in coach.  Now I suggest you get stuff you may want to take like books and papers and etc and apperate to Houston at about 10am tomorrow.  Oh before I forget here is the flight schedule for the schools.  They are flying on Continental Airlines so it will make it easier for them to move around the terminals because the international terminal and the Continental terminal are connected.  Good luck and god speed."

Albus finished and handed Harry the schedule of the flights and their confirmation number and flight information for their flight back to London.  They went to their rooms and got a few things including parchment, quils, and their textbooks for their classes.  They realized that this would be an ideal 10 hour flight to work on their lesson plans and other stuff.  When they had gathered everything they went to bed to get some rest.  The next morning they were greeted by owls with letters for them.

**Dear Mr. H. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have scored a perfect score of 32/32 on your NEWTS.  Congratulations.  **

**Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, ****Hogwarts****School**** for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry jumped up and danced around.  Hermione did the same thing after reading her letter.  After getting dressed they grabbed their bags and headed down to the great hall for a bite to eat before heading out to Houston to meet the students.  When they entered the hall, Cho, Virginia and Amanda ran up to them and hugged them and showed them their scores.  They all found out that they had received perfect scores on their exams and they were happy.  

***************************************************************************************************

**(A/N)  Here goes another chapter.  I hope you all enjoyed this one.  Please do review and let me know.**

**I would like to thank the following readers for reviewing.**

**Xilreb70:  I hope you read my new chapters.**

**Darkboy****:  Your opinion regarding Harry being the only heir is yours and not mine.  I don't mind you stating your opinion.  Your comments just fueled my wish to continue.  Good day.**

**Sew2100:  Thank you for your continued support and reading of my story.  I am glad you like the story.  Let me know if you have any more ideas.**

**Ellisa****:  Thank you for reviewing my story.  I love Harry-Heirs stories too.**

**Piper-Black:  I hope this chapter answers all your questions regarding who the ancestors are.**

**Jerseygirl03:  I hope you get the chance to read the rest of the chapters.**

**Ettedenreb****:  I am glad you like my story.  Your story is really good to.  Please let me know if you have any ideas that I can add.**

**MoonGlaze****:  Hey Beth, I am glad you are enjoying my story.  **


	5. Houston, Death Eaters Attack, Airplane,

Harry Potter and Heirs of Five By SHDurrani DISCLAIMERS:  I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  Sikandar, Sarah, Amanda and the students from the American schools are mine.  The plot and the twisted beginning are mine to. Chapter 5 Houston, Death Eater Attack, Muggle flying broomstick (AKA Airplane), London and Kings Crossing 

Because of the time difference between the two towns, Harry and his team had to wait till after lunch to leave.  After having a late lunch the team and Albus headed to the front doors to apperate to Houston.  Albus made some final instructions, "Harry, you and your group need to remember that you are going to be in a muggle airport.  Though the lounge personal are magic folk the rest of the airport isn't.  Remember what you say around people while you walk through the airport.  That's about it.  The apperation room that you will be using is also the lounge you will be using to talk to the students and the headmasters and mistress of the schools.  Good luck and we will see you tomorrow."

With that, Harry, Hermione, and Amanda apperated to Houston's British Airways VIP lounge.  The personal there were expecting them and welcomed them to Houston.  They told them they could leave their bags in the lounge while they go and meet the schools.  They looked at their schedules and realized that they had only about 30 minutes to get to their first plane and that was on the other end of the terminal.  The staff in the lounge came up with and idea and flagged down a electric cart that would take them to the gate.  They were grateful and they got in and headed to their first plane which was the one from Los Angles where the Hollywood school was from.  They got to the gate with about 10 minutes to spare and watched in fascination as the plane was assisted in and all.  

They didn't have to wait for the passengers to get off but the group they were expecting didn't get off right away.

Harry commented on this, "They must be making sure they come out as a group instead as separate groups."

Hermione nodded, "That would make sense.  We just have to wait."

After the last of the passengers got off, they started getting worried.  Harry walked up to the attendant that was standing behind the counter in front of the gate and asked if there was a way to check to see if there was anyone else on board the flight.

Harry said, "We are meeting up with a group from LA on this flight and we haven't seen them get off yet."

The lady smiled and said, "Sorry young man, the flight from LA has been moved to the gate next door.  This flight came in late."

Harry thanked the young lady and grabbed his sister and Hermione and went next door.  Just as they were getting to the gate it would seem that someone had gotten the bright idea to have them paged.  

******PA announcement******

**_"Would Harry Durrani and his Party please report to Gate C-10 to meet your party."_**

****

******End of PA announcement******

Harry just smiled at his two companions and walked to the man standing at the counter.

"Hello, I am Harry Durrani," said Harry.  

The man shook Harry's hand and said, "Hi I am Professor Johnson and that ragtag group over there are my Head students and prefects."

Harry shook his hand and introduced his group, "This is my fiancé Hermione Durrani and my twin Amanda Durrani.  Hermione and I are not blood related, her parents adopted me and my sisters this summer when we lost our only living relatives to an attack.  Hermione and I are the Head students of the Combined schools  and Amanda is one of 3 prefects of the combined schools.  We are also professors at the school.  If you will follow me we need to get to D-1 to get the Boston group and the Brenham students are going to meet us at the escalators where they would come up from the security check point to the departure area (A/N:  In order to get up to the international gate area you have to go through a security check point and take escalators to the upper level.) 

Everyone was walking through the airport instead of riding anything because they had time to meet the other schools for another hour or so.  Harry and Hermione spent the time talking mentally trying to figure out what they needed to do once they got all the students to Hogwarts and what to really plan for things like dances and Quiditch.  

When they got to the meeting place for the Brenham students, they found that they were waiting for them.  Harry went up to the what looked like the headmaster of Brenham.  

"Good afternoon, my name is Professor Harry Durrani.  Are you from Brenham?" asked Harry.

"Good afternoon Harry.  I am Professor William Posey from Brenham.  These are my students," said the headmaster of Brenham.

Harry smiled and pointed out the Hollywood students and his team, "This is Professor Johnson from Hollywood and this is my fiancé, Professor Hermione Durrani and my sister Professor Amanda Durrani.  Behind them are the Hollywood students."

They all introduced each other and while walking toward the arrival gate for the Salem students, Harry and Hermione couldn't help but notice how the students were intermixing with each other.  

_~This is going to be easier to inter-mix the students of the schools.  They are from the looks of it getting along with each other~ thought Hermione_

_Amanda agreed ~Sorry but couldn't help listen in, yes I agree with Hermione on that.  If __Salem__ is anything like these two groups we won't have problems with them.  I am just worried about the reaction of the Hogwarts students~_

_Harry voiced his beliefs ~you're both right.  The only problem we will have is the Hogwarts students, especially the ones that are in Slytherine. We will have to cross that road when we get there.~_

They nodded to each other and made plans to talk to the headmasters and mistress about their ideas once they are able to.

Harry and his team lead the two groups toward Gate D-1 after realizing that they had to back track toward where they came from.  After reaching the gate, the plane had not arrived yet so they had to wait.  Harry went up to the ticket counter to make sure that they were at right gate.

"Hello young man, how can I help you?" asked the Lady behind the ticket counter.

"Hi, I was wondering if I am at the right gate to meet a group from Boston, " said Harry.

"You are at the right gate.  They are taxing to the gate as we speak so they will be out soon.  Just curious, we don't get a lot of people waiting for people now with the new security procedures in place," answered the lady who had a name tag saying her name was Jullie.

"Oh we are not picking them up and heading into town.  My team and I are here to escort them to London.  Their school has decided to move their students education to a private and secure location in Scotland for their own safety," answered Harry.

Jullie's eyes went wide when he mentioned that, "wait the students you are meeting are from Salem school?"  

Harry nodded in comprehension, "I presume you know someone from the school?  My name is Harry Potter Durrani; I am the head boy of the combined schools.  I am also a teacher.  Because of Tom Riddle coming back and some attacks on the schools, the schools want to move the schools together for a tighter safety.  We have 5 Heirs to the Original Five in Scotland and have enough protection in place there so that is why people are going there instead of here somewhere."

Jullie took all this information in and nodded, "My sister is a prefect at Salem and owled me telling me she would be coming through Houston on the way to London for school.  I really didn't know exactly why till you said something.  I am not really working right now so why don't we move off to wait for the plane."

Harry nodded and they walked back to where the team was standing.  Harry introduced his fiancé and his sister.  They waited for the flight to arrive.  Just then there was an explosion outside towards where the plane was arriving.  Instinctively, Harry and his team pulled out their wands and so did the headmasters and July.  They ran to the windows and what they saw nearly floored them.  Just then there was an announcement on the Public Address System (PA):

**May I have your attention please?  This is a security emergency.  We need everyone to evacuate the C and D terminals immediately.  There has been an attack on an arriving flight from ****Boston****.  Would the Team from ****London**** that is waiting for passengers on this flight make their presence known to the ticket counter at gate D-1 immediately.  Thank you.**

Harry, Hermione, Amanda, and July ran to the counter.

"I am Harry Durrani.  We are the team waiting for people off the Boston flight," Harry said while pointing to Hermione and Amanda.

"Sir, I know you are wizards, those people out there are from the looks of it death eaters.  Could you help fight them?" said the man that was wearing a security uniform on.

Harry and his team nodded.  Instead of waiting for them to show them the way, Harry and his team apperated to the fight and started fighting the death eaters.  The three of them were able to either disable or thwart the rest of the death eaters before too much damage could be inflicted to the plane.  Luckily the plane was not fully loaded on fuel or they may not have made it.

Harry and his team then stood guard while the plane was towed into the gate and everything was safe for everyone on board.

Harry and his team apperated back to the gate and by then they were greeted by a few MOM officials and some airport officials.  Also there was Albus Dumbledor and Sarah and Sikandar.  Sarah and Sikandar ran to Harry and the team and gave them all a hug.  

"You did great out there.  I am glad we sent you here.  Never really thought that Tom would do this but then again we wanted to be careful.  I wonder how he found out that they would be on this flight.  Anyway what is done is done," said Sikandar.

Harry nodded numbly at this.  Sarah noticed this as well as did Hermione.  Hermione came over and hugged Harry and noticed that he began to relax a bit.  

Albus came over with what looked like his sister, "Harry thank you for what you did out there.  You have managed to save the day today.  I would like to introduce you to Sarah Dumbledor.  She is my niece.  Sarah, this is Harry James Potter Durrani, Hermione Durrani, and Amanda Durrani."

Sarah shook there hands, "Thank you for saving us.  I am glad that Sikandar and Albus had you guys come and meet us here."

Just then Jullie came over with a 15 year old clinging to here crying.  

"Harry, I would like to thank you for saving my sister, Michelle's life.  When the security man asked if you could defend the plane you didn't even hesitate to fight.  Thank you," said Jullie.

"It was our pleasure Jullie.  Remember me saying that there are 5 Heirs of the Original 5?  Well my team is made up 3 of the 5 of them.  The other two is my younger sister and Sikandar over there.  We would not have hesitated for a minute to save anyone's life if we had to," said Harry while also pointing to Sikandar when he mentioned his name.  

Jullie hugged Harry and then the others and then so did Michelle.  After everyone got their acts together they started walking toward the BA VIP lounge to go sit down and discuss what had just happened and what will be happening.  Meanwhile around the group they could see people bustling around making sure everything was ok and passengers that were just let back into the terminal getting to their gates as quickly as possible.  When they approached the lounged they were assaulted by news people that had gotten hold of information that there were going to be people that were on the Boston flight heading toward the lounge.  

After making their way through the Muggle reporters that were not allowed into the lounge they got into the lounge and sat down.  Harry and his team was asked to approach a stage area that they realized was surrounded by news people from the Magic community news alliances.  Seems that there was a impromptu news conference setup.

The Minister of Magic of America stood up and got everyone's attention. 

"Good afternoon.  Today has been a trying day for all.  About 30 minutes ago a flight from Boston's Logan International Airport in Boston was attacked as it approached its gate at Houston's Bush Intercontinental Airport by Death Eaters.  This flight was carrying a delegation of students from the Salem school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that were headed to London to prepare for the rest of the students that were going to be attending their new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The flight was to be met by three teachers from Hogwarts that would then escort them all the way to Hogwarts this year.  I am pleased to announce that the attack was thwarted by the three teachers and no one loss their lives.  I would like to introduce the three people responsible for repelling the attack this afternoon on the flight.  Standing next to me is Harry James Potter Durrani.  Next to him is Hermione Anne Durrani and next to her is Amanda Marie Potter Durrani.  They are professors at Hogwarts starting this year and were asked to come here today to help the headmasters and mistress of the three schools here in the mainland United States travel to Hogwarts with their head students and prefects.  I would like to thank them for their help and hope they have a great journey home." 

With this the press started asking questions.  The minister pointed to one of the reporters who then asked her question, "Mr. Durrani, is it true that you and Hermione are engaged to get married?"

Harry answered, "Yes we are but I am not sure we should be discussing my personal life."

After hearing that Harry and his team weren't going into anything that didn't pertain to the attack they didn't really push on asking too many questions and the press conference was over as fast as it started.

Harry and his team were relieved that it was over and said their good byes to the minister and headed over to the students and teachers.  They waited for the press and the ministry people to leave and that the only people in the rooms were either the staff for the lounge or the students and headmasters and mistresses.  

Harry stood up and started talking:

"Good afternoon.  Let me formally introduce my self and my team mates.  I am Professor Harry James Potter Durrani, I am going to be teaching Transfiguration with my fiancé Hermione Durrani who is standing next to me.  Professor Amanda Marie Potter Durrani, who is standing on the other side of me will be teaching Charms with our younger sister Virginia Potter Durrani.  Hermione and I are the Head Girl and Boy of the combined schools.  We are basically the assistants to the Headmaster and Assistant Headmistress of the combined schools Sikandar and Sarah Durrani who are waving in the back over there.  For those of you that are not from the same schools I would like to introduce in the back, the young man with the white beard as being Professor Albus Dumbledor, Headmaster of Hogwarts.  Standing next to him is his niece and the Headmistress of Salem, Professor Michelle Dumbledor.  Standing next to her is Professor William Posey of Brenham. And finally next to him is Professor Brian Johnson of Hollywood.  For those of you that are from Salem, my self and my family are very glad we were able to keep the death eaters from harming you all.  The plan for the trip is for you all to travel with us on British Airway Flight 2025 to London Getwick Airport and then take a bus from the airport's VIP lounge to the Kings Crossing where we will board the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts.  It is a straight forward trip once we get to London so no fuss there.  We should not have that much problems getting to Hogwarts.  It was the getting here part that worried us.  I was told before coming up here we had about an hour left before we had to get to the gate area for our flight so if you all want to relax that would be great.  You can go out to the gate area and see if there is anything you want from the shops like books or magazines before you leave.  If you want to talk to us we will be relaxing over there so feel free to come by.  Thanks."

Harry finished his speech and sat down with Hermione sitting on his lap.  Amanda sat across from them with Sarah sitting next to her.  Sikandar sat in a chair to the side and they all just relaxed for a while.  One of the Brenham students came up to them and asked about sports that they would be able to play at Hogwarts.

"Well that is one of a few things that my family and the teachers at Hogwarts were discussing yesterday.  The strongest idea was Quiditch between the schools.  At Hogwarts we play Quiditch between the houses, but if we do it now we would have a harder time getting the schedule properly done between the houses.  I think we can if you all want to, set up what muggles call intramural  sports like muggle sports like Soccer (Football), American football, baseball, etc.  Another idea that was brought up but I and some of the staff flatly turned down due to the nature of the competition and the make up of the student body, was a dueling competition, too dangerous in my opinion.  We will be offering a dueling club and class as an extra course if anyone is interested," said Harry.

The student introduced himself to them, "Oh by the way my name is Timothy Granger.  All of our schools play Quiditch so that would be a great sport of the two houses.  By the way you wouldn't be Hermione Granger by any chance?"

It had just dawned on Hermione why she recognized the boy and then jumped up and hugged him, "Timmy, my god I haven't seen you in a few years.  Your aunt and uncle are actually my great aunt and uncle.  Martha was my mom's aunt.  I was living under the Granger last name for my own protection till last summer.  Now I am going by my natural parent's last name of Durrani."

Timmy was surprised and happy that he knew someone at Hogwarts now.  He was scared that he wouldn't know anyone there.  "I am so glad that I know someone there.  It makes my transition so much easier."

Harry nodded on this and said his own comforting words, "I know the feeling Tim.  When I first started my first year I had no knowledge about the magic world and what lay ahead of me.  I had not even known that my parents were wizards.  The reason for my lack of knowledge was the same reason why Hermione was living with the Grangers, for my protection.  We had memory charms put on us to help us grow up a normal life.  Didn't help much but still it was easier.  I know you will enjoy Hogwarts and everything."

Just then a British Airways agent came to Harry and told him that they would be boarding the airplane in a few minutes so they needed to head to the gate immediately.  They all gathered their stuff and headed out to the gate.  Harry was the first to get there and he and the rest of the Professors made sure all the students got on the plane before going on themselves.  Harry and Hermione were the last ones on making sure there were no stragglers left behind.   

Upon boarding the plane, Harry was surprised on how big the plane was and how comfortable the seats were on the plane.  Hermione pointed out that this was the business class seats and that most people that travel for fun travel in coach where the seats were not so comfortable.

Once the plane was fully loaded they took off.  It was surprising to Harry how the muggle contraption took off and traveled almost like a gigantic broom stick.  He wasn't so comfortable with the sensation of traveling in the air with the feel of the air through his air.  Hermione sensed this and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

The rest of the flight went by really quickly and they finally arrived at the Getwick airport in London.  After clearing through customs, the students and teachers headed to the VIP lounge where they found the ministry had hired muggle busses to take them to Kings Crossing.  

When they got to Kings Crossing they were met by what looked like the prefects from Hogwarts.  With the help of the prefects the group made their way through the station to platforms 9 and 10.  In pairs, everyone went through the barrier to the platform 9 ¾ and they put their trunks and bags into the baggage compartment and got on the train.  Harry, Hermione, Amanda, and the Head students from all the schools including the Hogwarts ones, Roger Davies and Alicia Spinet, got into the first car of the train.  

Once the train started moving Harry got up and started speaking, "Good morning everyone.  Everyone here knows who I am.  I hope you all have introduced yourselves but I will introduce the Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl.  The head boy is Roger Davies and the head girl is Alicia Spinet.  What I wanted to discuss while we make our way to the castle is what we plan to do with the students to make them welcome and to encourage inter-house/inter-school relations.  One of the prefects earlier came to me and Hermione and wondered if we would have Quiditch this year.  I said that if we do we would have a inter-school Quiditch competition because an inter-house one would take too much time and resources.  I believe that we should also have a few dances.  Lets say we have one at the beginning of the term to welcome your schools to Hogwarts and to also get them used to how we handle dances.  Another dance could happen after the annual Halloween feast.  The beginning term dance is open to everyone.  Halloween is for 3rd year and up with the underage students allowed if they are asked by an upper classman.  Same with the other ones except one and that is the Yule Ball if we have one this year and I suggest we do.  That one will be 4th year and up only with the same exceptions.  Anyone else have any suggestions?"

Megan Thomas from Salem started to speak, "I have an idea for things that may be fun for the underclass men, especially those that can not make it to Hogsmede.  We could maybe have little demonstrations on Quiditch for the 1st years, things like that.  We should have different items for different times.  I presume that there will be a few Hogsmede trips during the year.  Maybe we could setup movie viewings on one weekend.  It would be very interesting to see what happens."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, "Those are great ideas.  We are going to have to take the suggestions up with both our parents and the headmasters and Headmistress of the schools, but I don't see a problem."

Joseph Jenkins from Hollywood came up with another idea, "to build on what Megan came up with the Quiditch for the underclassmen that don't make the main team.  Why don't we have a minor league team for each school that are basically the backups for the primary teams.  But that will still leave out the 1st years.  But then again most first years with the exception of Harry over there don't have the natural skills to play Quiditch in their first years."

Harry nodded, "I agree with the back up teams.  But I tend to think there should not be a problem to have the 1st years on the backup teams.  They will probably not see action on the primary teams yet.  Again that one will have to be decided on by the professors."

Over the next few hours they started making plans for dances and different programs that could be offered for discussion with the headmasters and headmistress when they got in.  

***************************************************************** (A/N:   Reviews) Piper Black:  I am glad the Author Notes chapter was helpful. Wytil:  I don't like the God-Like stories either.  Most of this story is going to be Harry helping the other students learn to defend themselves and not dependant on him.  There will be times where Harry will meet Tom and/or his followers like this chapter but otherwise at least not for the next year or two will there be a point where Harry and Hermione will combine their powers to remove Tom from power.  What I plan to do is show some interaction and etc. of the characters and things like that. Sew2100:  Glad you like the chapter. Beth (Moonglaze89):  I am glad it makes sense to you.  You will love the next chapter. Takari4ever7:  Honestly if you read the A/N you would notice that the love for each other dates back to before Harry's parents death.  Otherwise I am glad you like the story. Ettedanreb:  I am glad you like my story and I will always continue reading your story it is also great. Kristen (Hermharry):  *Blushes* I am not as good as you are Kristen.  I am happy you like my conversations with the founders.  I hope you liked this chapter.  the next one and so on are going to be interesting to read. Indigostar12020:  I am glad you love this story.  I hope I don't have to send the Paramedics to revive you.  I had some interesting problems at work that had me busy for a few weeks.  Now I am back.  Sometime in the near future I will be out for a while so this could be interesting to see how many chapters I can post before then. Cris (Jude12184):  Hey Cris.  I love your stories you are working on right now.  Keep going the story is really good.  I am glad you like the plot I have and my characters.  You may find that I have a few plots running at once.  I hope you like the chapter. Alexiel:  I am glad you like the way I have written the story.  The R/C unfortunately really is not going to be much play in the story other then during the balls and all.  Unfortunately I will say this right now I am not a big fan of Ron because like another author put it, Ron is really not being friends with Harry because of friendship.  I believe it is because of wanting the fame of being friends with the boy-who-lived.  Hopefully I haven't alienated a few of my readers. 


	6. Hogwarts, Head Students and Headmasters,

Harry Potter and Heirs of Five By SHDurrani DISCLAIMERS:  I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  Sikandar, Sarah, Amanda and the students from the American schools are mine.  The plot and the twisted beginning are mine to. Chapter 6 Hogsmede Station, Hogwarts, Head students meet with Headmasters and Headmistress and Professors, Quiditch Scrimmage 

Before the train stopped in Hogsmede, Harry made an announcement to everyone, "Everyone we are approaching Hogsmede station in about 2 minutes.  Please be ready to leave the train.  Leave your trunks on the train they will be brought up to the castle for you.  Once you get off the train please board the carriages that are waiting just outside the platform to take you to the castle.  Thank you."

Harry and Hermione got into one carriage with Amanda, Alicia and Roger.  Harry asked Alicia and Roger about the new students, "What do you guys think about the other Head boys and girls?  You think that they can work together and they will be able to help each other out in keeping the school in check?"

Alicia commented, "When I first was told of what was happening starting this year regarding the three mainland schools in the US and us I was not too sure if it would work until I saw the students that have come.  I am so surprised on how they get along with each other.  There wasn't a single problem on the entire trip up and I am sure there must have been some kind of rivalry like we have between the Gryffindor and the Slytherine houses.  But I have seen both houses playing chess together and talking to each other.  I really think the Hogwarts students need to get their act together and take a page out of the books of the American schools in inter-house competition.  I don't think we will have any problem with everyone keeping tight control of their students."

Roger commented next, "Alicia is right. There is no real competition between the students other then for maybe Quiditch and house points but there is no hostility like we have between Gryffindor and Slytherine houses.  I think your suggestion with having a communal dining hall instead of house tables.  About the tight control over students' behavior we only really have to worry about the Hogwarts students."

Hermione confirmed their earlier discussions on the plane, "Harry and I came to the same conclusion on the flight from Houston to here.  I think we should really support any ideas they may have for getting the whole thing setup for the students to enjoy their stay here."

Just as Hermione completed saying that, they pulled up to the front door of the castle.  The 5 of them got out of the carriage and waited for everyone to reach there before leading them to the great hall for dinner.

Harry, Hermione, and Amanda joined Cho and Virginia at the head table and sat down.  Professors Michelle, Posey and Johnson sat down at basically the middle of the table on either side of Sikandar and Sarah.  Harry was sitting next to Michelle.  Sikandar looked at Harry and nodded since it was his job to make most of the speeches.  

Harry stood up and addressed the students, "Welcome to Hogwarts everyone.  Because of the attacks on the American schools we had to push up the arrival time from August 15th to today.  For those of you from Hogwarts that are wondering why I and the rest of us are up here it is for two reasons.  Hermione and I are the Head boy and Girl of the combined schools, meaning that we are the ones that the Head students report to for inter-school problems.  If you have any internal problems regarding your own school and none of the rest you go to your headmaster or headmistress, in Salem's case.  My twin sister and my younger sister as well as Cho are the prefects of the Hogwarts.  This is basically only putting them over the one school because of the need to control the large population we have already here.  Now I would like to introduce the Headmaster and Assistant Headmistress of the combined schools, Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  Next to Professor Sikandar is the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledor.  Sitting next to Professor Dumbledor is William Posey of Brenham.  Sitting next to Professor Sarah is Professor Johnson of Hollywood and sitting next to me is Professor Michelle Dumbledor of Salem.  As soon as dinner has started, Hermione and I will be coming around to all the new students to give you all maps of the school.  There are only 3 rules we need to ask you to follow.  One very important rule, No one is to enter the forest surrounding the school with out a teacher with you.  This is only for your own protection.  There are animals in the forest that are quite deadly, trust me on that.  Now the second rule is that we ask that you refrain from using magic in the halls.  The final rule is actually a request from our Caretaker Mr. Filch for you all to read a list of forbidden items that are not allowed in the halls and for that matter please don't use half the stuff in the dorms.  A few other reminders on the schedules, breakfast is served between 7 and 10, lunch is between 12 and 2 and dinner between 6 and 8.  If any one has any ideas as to getting together and doing something fun feel free to pass it on to the others including my family and I.  Hogwarts has a large library if you want to read anything.  We just ask that you don't enter the restricted section.  Only the professors and students with permission from Professor Dumbledor may enter there. Let us go ahead and eat now."

With the clap of his hands, the feast began.  Harry sat back down next to Hermione and started eating.  Hermione turned to Harry and smiled.  Harry did the same.  

Hermione said after a bit, "Harry has you ever thought about taking up public speaking as a profession.  I am quite certain that you will do great in class."

Harry smiled at her and said, "Thanks Hermione I appreciate your comments.  When I was in Muggle School I took speech as a class.  It was one of the few times where I got to practice what I learned.  This is going to be fun to see when it comes to class.  I always had fun in class.  It was one of the few classes where Dudley didn't come with me.  He was never good at the class."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I took speech myself and found it fun because I got to do my favorite thing, research.  Just kidding, I really wasn't this bad about reading till I came here.  Anyway we should have fun this year."

The rest of the dinner was spent talking to the professors about what can be done.  After dinner, the students got up and everyone but the head students and the professors left the great hall.  Once all the other students that were not a head student or part of the staff left, Harry and Hermione stood up and walked to the other side of the teachers table and conjured up seats for everyone to seat and then Harry started.

"The students and us have discussed a few ideas on the train here for what we should do to encourage inter-school inter-house relations between students.  One of the ideas was to do a communal dining room where all the students would be able to sit where they want instead of at separate tables for each house and school.  Another idea is to have a few dances like at the beginning of term mixer where all the students can attend 1st to 7th with a few curfews to be determined, Halloween, Christmas and finally end of term.  We may want to have one at Valentines Ball but that will have to be discussed later.  There was an idea from the American's about introducing Thanksgiving celebrations to us British students here at Hogwarts."

The teachers nodded in agreement on the ideas.  Professor Dumbledor commented on the Thanksgiving idea, "I think it would be a great idea regarding the Thanksgiving feast and all.  It gives the Hogwarts students that have never lived in the US a chance to learn something about the customs that are held in high regard in the states."

Harry then began to discuss the ideas about the extra curricular activities on weekends for the students that would love to do something since they are not allowed to or able to play Quiditch.  Again everyone nodded in approval on the idea.  

After discussing some further information on how they would be handling the arrival of the students on September 1st, the meeting ended.

It was decided that all the head students and half the prefects would be riding the train from kings crossing to Hogwarts.  The rest of the prefects will meet the train at the Hogsmede station and make sure everyone gets on the carriages to get to Hogwarts or on the boats for the 1st years.   Everyone got up from the table and said their farewells and went to bed.

Harry and Hermione were so tired that night that they didn't get up till after lunch the next day.  Amanda hadn't done so either.  The professors were a bit concerned until they remembered what they had done in Houston and were not surprised afterwards.  No one made any attempt to wake up any of them.  

Harry was the first to wake up the next morning and just laid their looking at the beautiful thing that was laying on his chest.  He still couldn't believe how much love he had for her and how they were as one.  They thought a like they did things in unison with out even thinking about it.  The attack the other day was an example of how they worked together.  Both Hermione and Amanda seemed to be able to work with Harry in this fashion real well.  

Hermione started to stir awake bringing Harry out of his thoughts, "Good morning darling.  Sleep well?"

Hermione groaned, "I will kill the person that coined the phrase, 'Good morning'.  By the way if you look at the clock its afternoon.  And to answer your question I slept like a log.  How did you sleep sweetie?"

While stroking her silky hair, Harry said, "Also like a log.  I think we have missed both Breakfast and Lunch.  I am surprised no one has come in here to find out what has happened to us."

Hermione thought that through and stated, "I think they let us sleep in because of what happened to us the other day.  I for one am thankful for that.  Why don't we get up and get dressed and go down to the common room to see who else is still around and then go down to the kitchen to get something to eat?"

Hermione agreed and they both took a bath together and got ready.  They walked out of their room just as Amanda was coming out of her room.  

"Hey guys, I take it they let you sleep in also," said Amanda.

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.

Harry said, "We are headed down to the kitchen want to join us?"

"Yea I would.  Haven't had the chance to see the kitchens yet.  Is it true they had House Elves here?" said Amanda.

Harry and Hermione nodded.  They  walked down to the kitchens and Harry showed Amanda the way to get in by tickling the pear till it turned into a handle and they could pull the portrait/door open.  As soon as they entered, Harry was nearly knocked down by none other then Dobby.

"Harry Potter, Sir.  Dobby is so happy to see you well.  Dobby hear about what happened to Harry and his friends in America and was really worried."

Harry smiled and Amanda and Hermione and then smiled down at Dobby while stating, "Hello Dobby.  I am glad to be back too.  Dobby I would like to introduce you to my twin sister Amanda.  Amanda this is the famous Dobby I told you about from my second year."  Harry grinned innocently at the last comment.

"Dobby is pleased to meet you Miss Amanda.  It is a pleasure to meet you again Ms. Hermione.  What can Dobby get for you Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, We haven't had anything to eat all day and would like to get something for a late lunch," said Harry.

"Dobby will get you something Master Potter.  Dobby can have it setup in your common room or in the Great Hall," said Dobby.

"Great Hall is fine Dobby.  We will go down there and wait for you.  Thank you Dobby," said Harry.

With that Dobby was off.  Harry, Hermione, and Amanda went to the Great hall and sat down on one of the small tables.  There were still a few students left eating a late lunch.  As they sat down, Albus came around and greeted them.

"Good afternoon you three, we were worried about you but thought you needed the rest.  I take it you have already seen Dobby about getting lunch brought up?"

Harry nodded, "Thanks for letting us sleep late.  We needed it.  As to the lunch we stopped by and showed Amanda where the kitchens were and how to get in.  Dobby said he would bring up the food for us."

"Eat up you three.  The rest of the school is out on the pitch, flying around.  Harry, I know you didn't want to play Quiditch any more as competition but still doesn't mean you can play for fun, may even give you a chance to get Hermione to break her fear of flying.  Never know what can happy," Albus said while smiling.

Harry and Hermione turned to each other and grinned too.  Harry spoke, "I was planning on giving Hermione some personal lessons sometime this summer.  She has always been scared of flying but I feel that she should be more comfortable if I was with her.  Maybe there will be a scrimmage game between some of the students.  This could be fun to watch.  I won't play but I will referee if need be."

The trio (Harry, Hermione, and Amanda) went to their rooms and got their brooms.  In Hermione's case, it was a Nimbus 2001 that Harry had gotten her as a present for her birthday.  Amanda and Harry had Firebolts.  They walked to the pitch to find that there were two teams being formed to play a game.  Harry walked up and spoke up.

"Hey guys I see you are ready to play a game of Quiditch.  Do you need a referee?"

Salem prefect by the name of David Daniels came over and introduced himself, "Hi Harry, I am David Daniels seeker of my team.  We would be honored to have you referee.  It would have been more fun to play against you though."

"Sorry David, I have been grounded from playing for health reasons.  I will be happy to referee for y'all.  I will say this I don't take sides.  Amanda will help me keep an eye out on the game.  Hermione if you can do me a favor and keep score, I will try and commentate for the game while keeping an eye on it."

Hermione went up to the top box using her broom and took a seat behind the score board control.  She thought down to Harry:

_~Harry, I need to input names for the teams.  What are they?~_

Harry went up to the two captains, David and Michelle, and asked for the team names.  David's team was the Golden Lions and Michelle's team was the Golden Ravens.  

_~Hermione, the team names are Golden Lions and Golden Ravens.~_

Hermione put up the Team Names on the score board.  

**Golden Lions 000   Golden Ravens 000**

Harry walked over to the balls and magically amplified his voice, "Good afternoon and welcome to the first Scrimmage game between the Golden Lions and the Golden Ravens.  I am your referee and announcer for today.  My co-referee is Amanda Durrani and the Score keeper is Hermione Durrani.  The captains for the game are David Daniels for the Lions and Michelle Fisher is the Captain for the Ravens.  This will be the standard British scoring rules for the game and the standard British game rules for the game.  The scoring is10 points for each goal and 150 points for the catch of the Snitch.  The rules are basically no intentional fouling against the other team.  No hitting the bludgers at someone who is not even in possession of the quaffel or trying for the snitch.  That's it.  Captains shake hands.  Mount your brooms and take off.  The bludgers and the snitch are released and here goes the Quaffel."

Harry tossed up the quaffel and the Lions' chaser catches the quaffel and heads to the goals.  Harry takes off on his broom and flies up and starts commentating.  

"Lions have the ball.  Chaser Spinet passes the ball the Jameson.  Jameson fakes a shot at goal and shoots off the quaffel toward Marcus."

This goes on for an hour with the score as:

**Golden Lions 150   Golden Ravens 130**

Harry then noticed that the seekers on both teams were heading neck in neck for what he saw was the snitch.  "Looks like the seekers have seen the Snitch.  So have I.  David has the snitch.  Game over.  Golden Lions win."

**Golden Lions 300   Golden Ravens 150**

All the teams flew down to the pitch and Hermione cleared the board and then flew down to the pitch next to Harry.

Harry got to the captains and congratulated the Lions, "Congratulations Lions.  That was a very good game.  Reminds me of Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw games we used to play.  Well it is almost dinner time why don't the teams go take showers and then join the rest of us in the main hall."

The teams went to their respective changing rooms and the rest of the onlookers went to the great hall for dinner.  After dinner and before everyone got up to go to their rooms, Harry stood up and spoke.

"Sorry to keep you from your beds and maybe some reading.  I thought maybe we should discuss a few things that we can do this year.  Basically one of the main things we need to discuss is the dances that we are planning on holding this year.  The first dance is the start of term mixer.  This is going to be held on the first Saturday after the start of classes.  I would like volunteers to be in charge of the dance.  Those who would be interested come see me or Hermione tomorrow morning.  This will give you all enough time to think about whether you want to volunteer or not.  Just a reminder to all of you, please don't get to close to the Dark Forest, it is dangerous in there day or night.  Also if any of you see any strange people wearing dark cloaks here in the castle or if you see a rat with a silver paw do your best to stun that rat and see if you can put an anti-animagus changing spell on it.  He is a follower of the dark lord.  That is about it, get a good night sleep and tomorrow I have gotten permission to setup a little friendly dueling club between us to get some practice."

****************************************************************************************** 

(A/N:  Well this is the end of another chapter.  Sorry for the delay.  I have been trying to finish the next chapter and haven't had the time to upload this one.  My next chapter is really long and I am still writing it. Please Review.)

Beth (Moonglaze89):  Thank you for your review.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   Talk to you later.

Cris:  Hey Cris your love about the Hollywood school wouldn't have anything to do with your home state does it.  I have always thought that the states was too big to have just one school.

Sew2100:  Thank you for continuing to read my story.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Next one is going to be a doozy.  Its about 4K words long at least.  I am still writing it.  

Rhysel Ash:  Ash, you will find the strongest reaction to the teenage teachers in the two chapters.  Hint:  Lucious.  

Julie Jewelrannah:  Harry, Hermione, and Amanda are 15.  Virginia is 14 and Cho is 16.  Sikandar and Sarah are 31.  Sikandar and Sarah graduated a year or two early with Lily and James like the teens are doing now.

Kristen:  No matter how much you say that you are not better you are.  I love your story and keep going.  I hope you project went well.  

Detdet:  I love your Quiditch idea and I plan to use it.  It will be a few chapters down but I will have it.  Thanks for the review.  I hope you like this chapter and I know you will find the next chapter very winded but great.  

Tequila:  I hope you continue reading my story.

Luke:  Thank you for reviewing.  As to your idea about Ron, I am probably not going get rid of Ron per see but we will have to see.  If you think the past chapters are confusing wait till the next chapter.  Just a warning.


	7. Dueling, Potter Castle, Asthma, Sept 1

Harry Potter and Heirs of Five By SHDurrani DISCLAIMERS:  I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  Sikandar, Sarah, Amanda and the students from the American schools are mine.  The plot and the twisted beginning are mine to. Chapter 7 Dueling practice, First visit to Potter Castle, September 1st 

The next few days everyone had gotten into a rhythm of getting up early, having breakfast, and then going out on to the pitch and practicing Quiditch for those that played and just sun bathing for those that didn't.  After lunch, they would then start having dueling competitions and demonstrations between everyone.  Sikandar and Sarah would demonstrate with the help of Hermione and Harry, some of the dueling techniques for blocking and hexing.

One such demonstration, Harry and Hermione was facing each other and bowed.  Then they started firing off disarming curses, then the jelly-leg curse.  Harry had been told to demonstrate how to erect a absorbing shield and he did it well.  Hermione was demonstrating the reflection shield.  Finally in the end they both decided to call it a draw because they were matched in skills and powers.  Hermione then went on to tell the students a few details about the pros and cons of the reflection shields and the different counter curses that do the same.  

"There are a few good things about the reflection shields.  One it can usually reflect multiple curses at once.  Usually, that is.  It depends on the strength of each curse and how much power you put into the shield.  The thing about the reflection shields are that they also take a lot of energy and they have a tendency of preventing the caster of the charms to no have a lot of energy left for other attacks.  There are reflection charms that you can fire to counter most minor curses.  And there are counter curses for most minor and major curses except the killing curse.  Now I think Harry will tell you some of the good and bad sides of the absorbing shield."

Harry started speaking after thanking Hermione for her introduction, "Well like the reflection shield the pros for the absorbing shield is that they can block multiple curses at once but it has its limitations including the strength of spells.  If you fire too much curses at the shield at once they collapse or explode by the absorption of the energy of the shields.  That is the plus and minus sides of the shield.  The absorption spell is very weak compared to the reflection spell.  Most of you are not expected to be able to hold up a shield for more then maybe 2 or 3 curses at once, once you are practice with the shield.  I think that we have done a lot today so why don't we retire for the evening."

Everyone went back to the great hall to grab some dinner and then went to their respective common rooms except the Durrani's and Ron.  They went up to the Headmasters office to discuss a few things.  

Upon sitting down, Albus started speaking. "I have some good news as to the Potter Castle.  It is finally ready for habitation.  Before anyone has any problems, the Potters have been paying their house-elves since the beginning of time.   The house-elves are all given chances to take time off.  There are a few house-elves that are left from the time that Lily and James lived at the castle.   Tomorrow you all should go down to the castle and take a look at it and settle in.  There is one other thing regarding the castle.  There is a train service similar to the Hogwarts express that runs to the castle.  The Potter express was retrofitted with a bullet train service so that the trip to the castle and both London and Hogsmede progressed faster.  Part of the reason was for safety.  Since Potter castle and Hogwarts both have ancient wards and defenses built in a long time ago it was decided that the Potter castle was to be the evacuation to from Hogwarts.  We have only done that a few times.  I think that should cover what needs to be said regarding the property.  If it is alright with the rest of you, I have already asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if Ron can go with you tomorrow to see the castle and they have said it was fine with them.  Now off with ya'll to bed.  Tomorrow seems like it is going to be a long day for y'all."

They all nodded and headed to their respected rooms.  Ron went to the Gryffindor tower while the rest went to the teachers' wing for their own beds.

The next morning, everyone got up and got ready.  Because the Potter Castle station is in a muggle town that surrounds the Potter estate, they all got dressed in muggle clothing.   They all met up and went to the great hall for breakfast.  Ron was fashionably late like usual and so as usual was wolfing down as much of his breakfast as he could before everyone was ready to go.  They stepped out of the entrance hall and found horseless carriages waiting for them to take them to the train station at Hogsmede.  When they got to the station they found what looked like a bullet train engine attached to the rest of the train that would normally be attached to a bullet train but with the colors of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on it.  

(A/N:  Potter Castle was built by Godric and Rowena)

The boarded the Potter Express and were amazed on how the interior was quite different from the exterior.  Much bigger in size and had all the comforts that would be found in the Head Student compartment of the Hogwarts Express but it covered the entire train.  The ride to the Potter Castle took 3 hours which is basically the same distance as to London but slightly toward the east.

When the Potter Express pulled into the station, everyone got out and were met by Horse Drawn Carriages, (A/N:  the Horse Drawn carriages are there because of where Potter castle station is located.)

While they were getting into the carriages, Harry told the person behind the reins of the horses to try and take a scenic route to the castle so they can see as much of the estate as they could.  

While they rode the carriage everyone got their first glimpse of the luscious green grounds and gardens.  Then they got their first sight of the magnificent castle that was twice the size of Hogwarts.  

After a little tour of the estate in the carriage, they finally pulled up to the front doors of the Potter Castle.  When they entered they were greeted by a group of house elves with Dobby and Winky in the lead. 

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir.  Dobby is so glad to see you again.  Professor Dumbledor asked me and Winky to oversee the cleanup of the Potter castle."

"Thank you Dobby.  I now go by the name of Harry Durrani.  This is my fiancé Hermione Durrani.  She used to be Hermione Granger.  This is my sisters, Amanda Durrani and Virginia Durrani.  And next to Virginia is Cho Durrani.  Winky I am so glad to see you are feeling better since last year.  And I want to thank you both for helping clean up the castle."

Winky spoke up for the first time, "Winky is so happy to be able to help Master Durrani and his family.  Dobby and Winky is to return to Hogwarts when you return but the house elves here will remain here to maintain the castle."

Dobby spoke next, "Lunch will be ready in an hour kind sirs.  Please do go and explore around the castle till then.  We will come get you for lunch."

With this Dobby and the other house elves returned to the kitchens or elsewhere to get back to there work.

Harry and the rest of the family started walking around the castle looking at all the rooms.  Hermione and Harry found a very large library with what looked like ten times the amount of books that the Hogwarts library had in it.  Out of desperation for time, Harry had to drag Hermione from the library with the promise to come back before they left to get some books.  Harry had wanted to get some dueling books and some transfiguration books.

Their final stop on their tour was the dinning hall where they sat down for lunch.  Dobby and the other house elves brought in the food and everyone talked while they ate.

Albus started talking to both Harry and Sikandar about where they should make the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix that was reinstated this summer.  

Harry replied, "Albus why not use the Potter castle.  The order was initially founded by Godric why not use his castle?"

Albus looked at Harry and thought about what he had proposed and came to a decision, "Harry you are brilliant.  Potter Castle would be the best base for operations.  We have enough room to house members when we have over night meetings."

Harry nodded and then turned back to his dinner and talking to Hermione.  After dinner, everyone stood up and went back to the entrance hall to go out to the train station to take the express back to school.  After a short trip to Hogsmede they all went up to Hogwarts and turned in for the evening. 

Harry and Hermione didn't really sleep right away.  They spent the next few hours going over some of the muggle and magical fighting books and seeing if they could maybe incorporate it into some of the training that was going on with the students at the school during the summer.  They also came up with some more things that they can offer to a select few.

One of the courses that they were considering was martial arts.  Before coming to Hogwarts, Harry had spent some time studying martial arts at a Dojo (training center) near Surrey and had a black belt in Karate.  When Hermione heard this, she then realized why he was good at the seeker position considering he was so flexible and well balanced, which is needed in some of the martial arts.  

"You know Harry, I now understand how you are so good at being a seeker.  You are really flexible.  I my self am a black belt in the same discipline.  But I believe we need to find someone that is more qualified as a sansei then the two of us for the future.  That is a great idea for the classes," Hermione said with a twinkle in her eyes.

After they finished that conversation Harry and Hermione went to bed and slept till about 9am in the morning.  They got up and got ready.  After getting ready they met the rest of the family in their common room and explained what they had discussed the previous night about.

Sikandar said, "I wish I had known about your black belts before.  I had proposed the same thing to Albus when I met him while Harry was in the hospital wing after the third task last term.  We were not sure if we would be able to get the class going because we didn't think we would be able to get someone to teach the class before the start of the term.  Most of the sansei that are wizards are not really able to leave what they are doing right away and start teaching right away.  Let us talk to Albus and the other headmasters and mistress at breakfast, speaking of which we are already late for."

 They all went down to the great hall for breakfast.  Sikandar went to the other headmasters and discussed Harry's and Hermione's idea for martial arts classes as extra classes for a chosen few.  They all agreed that they would like that to happen and that since Harry and Hermione are both black belts that they should be the ones to teach the classes.  When the decision was made, Sikandar stood up and made the announcement to the students that were present in the great hall.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your day of yesterday.  We have another class announcement to be available to everyone from the 1st year and up and the teachers.  Harry and Hermione are black belts in martial arts and have offered to train a select number of people in the martial arts, specifically Tae Kwon Do.  The details of the class will be made available closer to the start of the term.  Thank you."

The rest of the day was spent making sure that everyone had done their homework and seeing if anyone had any trouble with their work.  Hermione and Harry spent their afternoon with Timmy, Hermione's cousin, who is a brown belt in Tae Kwon Do discussing some of the things that they could be teaching.  

Timmy spoke up during the conversation, "Hermione I really think that if we are going to have this class we should probably make it known that the students are to be willing to get up in the morning and run and do other things to help get into shape."

Hermione agreed, "I agree Timmy, to be honest I was hoping to start doing that again.  It has been a while since I have had the chance to practice.  I usually do the practices during the summer but last summer I was not able to because I was studying and taking my exams to start teaching."

Harry agreed with the both of them, "Honestly, I have been out of shape since the previous summer because I was not able to play Quiditch like I used to.  Also I didn't spend the summer at home so I was not able to do the practices I did when I was before.  I think we should start maybe practicing before school starts which is in a couple of days.  If we are not able to start right away we can maybe put off the class till we are able to."

Hermione and Timmy both agreed and Harry went to speak with Sikandar and the other headmasters and mistresses about the decision to not start the classes just yet.

Harry was told by Albus that there would be a Order meeting tonight to discuss the security for the Express and King's Crossing.

Harry went back to the library where Hermione was helping some of the students that were there with some of their homework.  

"Hermione, Albus has called an order meeting for this evening after dinner.  We are going to discuss security for the Express and King's Crossing.  They have also approved our request to hold off the start of the martial arts classes till we are ready to get on with it.  Timmy is also approved to be our assistant instructor since he seems to be the only brown belt around," said Harry.

Hermione nodded and went back to helping.  Harry started helping one of the students from Hogwarts with their potions essay that Snape had assigned for them.

"You have to remember that there are many things about some of the potions especially the truth serums that can be ineffective if just the wrong amount of a certain ingredient.  Same thing can go the opposite way with the ingredients.  Think about that.  You will find that it helps to put the differences that the amount of the ingredients put into the potions make in the effectiveness of the potion," said Harry to the student.  

The student, Dean Thomas, said, "I never really thought about that.  What you are saying in other words is that if I make an error in maybe putting in the correct weight of maybe the powdered dragons scale, the potion would too strong.  And vice versus.  Thanks Harry that makes sense now.  Now I can actually do this essay easily."

Harry smiled and nodded, "No problem Dean.  I am glad to help."

Harry walked over to where Hermione was sitting and sat down next to her.  "Hey hun how is it going," asked Hermione when he sat down.

Harry smiled back and said, "I am really enjoying helping some of the students that are having fun with the potions essays.  Honestly I sometimes wonder what Snape taught in class.  The only students that didn't have problems in his class were the Slytherine students."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I have seen that.  The other students are not so bad about the potions classes as ours are.  I hope Bella will be a lot better for the students then Snape was.  Maybe they will actually learn something.  We had to learn it all with out his help till this summer."

Harry nodded agreement and then started yawning.  After looking at his watch he realized that it was still 3 hours before dinner and decided to go back to his room and take a nap.  

"Hermione I am going back to the room and sleep for a while.  I am not feeling too well.  Wake me up when it is time for dinner."

Hermione studied Harry with concern and said that she would join him in a bit when she finished what she was doing.

Harry walked out of the library and headed to his and Hermione's quarters.  He couldn't understand why he felt like his feet was lead.  While walking to his quarters, he started thinking about his symptoms and realized that he had been suffering from a cold or flu for the past few weeks with out really getting treated.  Now he really felt really bad.  When he got to his bed he just collapsed without taking off his robes to get more comfortable.

This is how Hermione found him half an hour later.  She checked his temperature and found it to be high.  Because she didn't have anything to take an exact number she didn't know exactly how high.  She ran out of her room and headed to the infirmary to get Madame Pomphrey.

Upon entering the infirmary, Hermione got Poppy's attention.

"Poppy I need some help," called Hermione.

Poppy came out and asked, "What is wrong child?"

"It is Harry, Poppy.  He has passed out in our quarters and I just found him.  He seems to be running a high fever," exclaimed Hermione.

"I will get some stuff and then we can go down to see him," said Poppy before turning around and going back to her office to grab some potions and some instruments to test Harry.

When Poppy got back the two of them headed back to Hermione's and Harry's quarters and Poppy set out to check Harry out.  Meanwhile, Hermione went to find Sikandar and Sarah at the request of Poppy after she started testing Harry out.

"Mom, Dad, something is wrong with Harry.  He wasn't feeling well after lunch and went back to our room.  I found him half an hour later passed out in bed.  He was running a high fever.  I got Poppy and she is right now checking him out.  She told me after running some test to get you.  She sounded concerned," said Hermione.

Sikandar and Sarah got up and followed Hermione back to their room where they found Poppy trying her best to get some potion down Harry's throat.  Hermione went over and helped Poppy with Harry.  Sikandar and Sarah took seats next Harry and waited for Poppy to finish her treatment.  

After getting the potions into Harry she then put on a little device that Sikandar, coming from a medical family, recognized as a pulse-ox machine.  The machine was to measure the amount of Oxygen that the blood and lungs were taking in.  The level that showed on the meter was at 80%.  erherhhh

Sikandar spoke up finally, "Poppy, why is his pulse-ox so low?  He should be somewhere between 95 and 100 percent."

Poppy looked at Sikandar sadly and said, "I am afraid that Harry has suffered complications from both a severe case of pneumonia that he didn't get treated in time and lingering side effects of multiple Cruciatus curses causing some moderate damage to his lungs.  He has a moderate or level 2 asthma.  The reason why he passed out and wasn't easily woken up was because of a high fever and the pneumonia.  I have given him some potions to fight the fever and all and luckily I was able to cure the pneumonia before any further damage was done.  I believe he should be awake by tonight and should be able to get out of here by tomorrow evening.  But I do want him to visit a pulmenologist to have his asthma checked and to get the inhalers he needs."

Sikandar and Sarah nodded that they would do so on the 31st and stay over night and then come with the rest of the students back on the 1st.  

While they were talking, Harry's levels started coming back up and he started stirring.  Hermione this and just watched for him to open his eyes.  Finally he did and he smiled at the beautiful face in front of him.  Hermione kissed him on his forehead and smiled at him.

Harry finally got the strength to ask what happened.

Hermione answered his inquiry, "Harry remember you had gone back to our room and went to sleep because you weren't feeling well?"

He nodded yes.

Hermione continued, "Well when I came in about 30 minutes after you left, you were sweating a storm and you were breathing badly.  I went and got Madame Pomphrey and that is how you ended up here."

Harry nodded and said, "Thanks hun.  Now I would love to know why I am hooked up with a tube in blowing air in my nose and a gadget on my finger hooked up to a machine that says 88% on it."

This was Poppy's turn, "Harry you have been suffering from Pneumonia and a very severe case at that.  Because of the severity of the Pneumonia and the multiple Cruciatus curses that you received in June, your lungs were moderately damaged.  The damage has now caused a condition known as Asthma.  You have a moderate or Level 2 case of asthma and I think later you will start to be allergic to a number of things or otherwise.  I am afraid you are going to have to refrain from being active in Quiditch.  The machine you are attached to is a Pulse-Ox machine.  It tells me how much oxygen your body is absorbing.  The tube in your nose is basically supplying some Oxygen directly to you in a more forceful manner.  At the rate that the levels are going up, you should be off the Oxygen now."

With that said Poppy removed the breathing tube from Harry's nose and turned the O2 tank.  Then she sat down and watched the monitor to see if it became worse again.  After about 5 minutes it started to climb again.  Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Poppy commented on that.

"Harry your recovery is going faster then I thought.  I think you should be able to leave here as soon as you are ready to.  If you have any trouble breathing don't hesitate to come and see me." 

With that Poppy took off the monitor from Harry.  Harry got up and went to the bath room to change and came out and the whole family and Albus went down to the great hall for dinner.  After dinner, the Durrani's and Albus went up to his office where they waited for the rest of the Order of the Phoenix members to show up for the meeting.  While they were waiting, Harry started talking to Sikandar about where he would be going to see about his asthma.  Sikandar had decided that he should take them to someone in Houston where he knew the muggle doctors better then in London.  Albus agreed with it and said that after the meeting they should go ahead and head to Houston.  

Sikandar sent a letter via Fawkes to his parents in Houston to have them setup an appointment for tomorrow for Harry so that he can see a doctor about his asthma.  Just as Fawkes left with the letter, people started flooing in from outside and coming in through the office door for the meeting.  Fawkes returned with a letter for Sikandar.

**Dear Son,**

**We would be happy to setup an appointment for Harry to see one of the doctors here in Houston.  We hope to see you tonight.**

**Love,**

**Mom and Dad**

"Well that settles that problem.  Mom and dad are going to setup the appointment for Harry tomorrow.  Now that everyone has come in let us discuss a few things about September 1st.  We need to discuss security of Kings Crossing and 9 3/4.  It seems that it would be the best time for an attack on the students from both America and here.  The ministry has already assigned some of the aurors to provide protection but I believe we need more.  My family and I will be there automatically.  There are about 5 at least here that are on the Auror teams that will be there also.  How many of you can be there?" said Sikandar after reading the letter from his family.

All of the Order members that were not going to be there on behalf of the ministry said they would be there.

Harry stood up and started pacing, "I think we need to do our part of the protection a little more subtle then the way the Auror teams are going to be doing their side.  We need teams that are going to be in muggle disguises and be able to filter into the muggle passengers around the station.  This way we can have our teams blended into the crowds.  Now because of the attacks on New York last year we can expect the muggle security around the station to be high.  If you are approached by any of the muggle police men or army personnel that are around the station and asked to be searched.  Please let them.  This last week I have talked with the muggle cooperation department of the ministry and they have contacted the Law enforcement counter parts to the Aurors and they will know not to question you carrying your wands.  By September 1st we will the authorization papers from the muggle ministry for all of you that are going to be there to authorize you to carry your wands.  As soon as the Express leaves the station, those that are in muggle clothing need to apperate to Hogsmede and stand by there.  Those in robes that are going to be on the platform need to ride the express.  The Aurors will not be riding the express.  My family and I will be on the express doing our part too.  Are there any questions or comments?" 

No body had any questions.  They all thought that this was a really good idea.  

Albus was the first to finally comment or voice his opinion, "Harry I am really impressed with the way you have planned this.  Who helped you with this planning?"  
  


Harry pointed to Hermione, "Hermione helped me with the contacting of the law enforcement people and I worked on getting the cooperation department to contact their contacts in the muggle departments responsible for security of this kind.  Just before we left for Potter Castle I received the confirmation that this was taken care of.  They just need the number of people that are going to need the papers.  I know my family and I are going to need it.  We just need about 10 more."

At the end they got about 10 people that were willing to dress up in muggle clothing (with the help of Hermione and Sarah (A/N:  I figured since most wizards and witches don't know anything about muggle clothing that they should help.)).  After a bit of discussing between the two teams, muggle and wizard teams, they adjourned for the evening.  Sikandar and his family apperated to Sikandar's parents house after the meeting.

They were greeted by Sikandar's parents, "Hey Sikandar, Sarah.  You want to introduce us to the rest of the group."

Sikandar went on and introduced the kids, "Mom, Dad, this is our daughter Hermione and her fiancé Harry.  These two girls are Harry's sisters, Amanda and Virginia.  Finally this is Cho our other God Daughter.  We have adopted all of them since they are our god children and we are basically all they have left.  Harry, Amanda, and Virginia lost their only living relatives at the end of June during a death eater attack."

The teenagers shook their hands and all sat down in the family room.  By now they were used to the muggle technology and so forth from their experiences at the Potter castle and just relaxed.  After dinner, everyone retired to separate rooms.  Harry and Hermione took the spare room near the kitchen while the rest took the spare rooms upstairs.  Virginia and Amanda took the airbed on the floor in one of the rooms while Cho slept on the twin bed.  The airbed was a queen size bed so it fit two people on it.  The twin was a bit small.  Sikandar and Sarah took their usual room and that was how they slept that night.  

During the night, Harry and Hermione had a very vivid and scary dream.

*************************** Dream *******************************

_"Wormtail, how are the plans for the attack on Kings Crossing and the Express for tomorrow?" hissed none other then Tom Riddle._

_"Master, we have the Dementors and death eaters ready to attack.  We will attack as close to 11am as possible so we can do as much damage.  I was wondering if you wanted us to capture Potter."_

_"Wormtail I didn't ask you to wonder or think.  Crucio!" hissed Tom._

************************End of Dream**************************

Both Harry and Hermione woke up screaming.  Harry was clutching his scar also.  

Sikandar and Sarah ran into the room as well as Sikandar's parents and the rest of the family.  

"Harry, Hermione, what happened.  Was it another dream?" asked Sarah while trying to comfort the two kids down.

Hermione was the only one of the two that could talk at the time and she answered, "Yes mom it was Tom again.  He is planning on using Dementors and death eaters on the attack on September 1st.  It would have been ok if Tom didn't use the Cruciatus curse on Wormtail for making his own plans on capturing Harry."

Harry just nodded agreement with her comments.

Harry hugged Hermione and basically let Sarah embrace the two of them.  Sikandar and his parents took chairs from the kitchen and sat down and the rest of the kids basically sat on the floor because of the lack of room for more chairs.  

Sikandar continued to think about what Harry and Hermione had just seen in their dream and decided it was time he sent an owl to Albus to get him to alert the ministry of the need for more Aurors in the station.  

"Harry, Hermione I suggest you go back to sleep.  Harry how is your breathing?" asked Sikandar.

It was just then that Harry realized that he was starting to have some trouble breathing.  He had first that that it was just the stress of the moment and nothing else but now he thought maybe it was more.  

"Yea dad I am.  I just noticed it now," replied Harry.

This brought Hermione out of her stupor and so did Sarah.  Hermione went to grab Harry's inhaler that Madame Pomphrey gave him the other night and gave it to Harry.  Meanwhile Sarah started rubbing Harry's back and chest to calm his lungs down.  Once he used his inhaler he was a bit calmer and the breathing started getting easier.  Sarah got up out of the bed and let Hermione comfort him.  Everyone except Sikandar and Sarah went back to sleep.  Sikandar and Sarah just wanted to wait till Harry was ok before leaving them selves.  After a while they finally left and went to bed after the teens had fallen asleep peacefully and in a dreamless sleep.

The next morning was a little hectic since they had so many people trying to eat at the same time and have a shower at the same time.  For Harry and Hermione, they took a shower together to conserve time and also because Hermione didn't want to leave Harry alone after the asthma attack the night before.  At 10:30 they all apperated to a apperation point at the hospital.  They then walked to the doctor's office where Harry had his appointment.  

 They entered the office of Dr. Williams and went up and signed in at the front desk.

The lady at the desk asked for the name of the patient.

"Hi I am Harry Potter Durrani.  I have an appointment with Dr. Williams for 11:00," answered Harry.

A look of recognition came across the lady's face who took the momentary glance at Harry's scar before continuing on.

"Welcome Harry.  I need you to fill this forms out with your history of health and so forth and bring it back, " said the lady while handing Harry a clip board with about 5 pages  on it.

Harry went back and started filling out the information as best he could.  Sarah filled in the address and phone number of her in-laws while Harry filled in the history part and was finally done.  After giving the front desk lady his paperwork, Harry went back and sat down next to Hermione.  About 15 minutes later, his name was called from the door near the window and Sikandar, Sarah, Hermione and Harry went in.  

After the nurse took Harry's vital signs and ran a few breathing tests on him Dr. Williams came in.

"Good morning Harry.  My name is Dr. Williams.  I have gone through your tests that were just run and the results from the initial exams done back at Hogwarts infirmary by Madame Pomphrey earlier this week.  You are indeed diagnosed with level 2 asthma.  I will give you the prescriptions for the medications you will need to take every day.  Now I would like to know when was the last time you had an asthma attack, whether it was a mild one or strong one."

Harry answered his questions and introduced everyone, "Hi Dr. Williams.  First of all I would like to introduce you to my adopted parents, Sikandar and Sarah and my fiancé Hermione.  As to when I had my last asthma attack, it was last night.  I had woken up from a really bad nightmare and got really stressed from it and started having an attack.  After using the inhaler that Poppy gave me before I left London, I was able to return to a normal breathing pattern."

Dr. Williams nodded and shook hands with the others, "I am pleased to meet you all.  I am not surprised that you had a mild asthma attack after the nightmare if it was really bad.  Just be careful and remember to keep an inhaler with you at night also.  Now I do have a question.  What year are you in at Hogwarts?  I have a few students from Brenham that are going to be traveling to Hogwarts this year."

"Actually doctor, Hermione and I will be teaching starting this year.  Sikandar and Sarah are the Headmaster and assistant Headmistress of the combined schools at Hogwarts.  We are going to be meeting the rest of the American students at Kings Crossing tomorrow and make sure that they get to Hogwarts safely," said Harry.

Dr. Williams smiled, "You two must be really smart to have finished you schooling 2 years early.  I am happy for the two of you.  Well I hope the trip to Hogwarts on the express is uneventful this year with Voldermort back and all.  Here are the prescriptions for the medications you will need.  I would like to see you again in December and then in March and June.  We can work around the school breaks and all.  In the mean time you can have Poppy check you over after you have had an attack that has taken more then one dose from the inhaler to calm you down.  Good luck in the new year and I shall see you in December."

Dr. Williams gave Harry the prescriptions he needed and walked them back to the front desk to check out.  After paying the fees for his office visit and tests, they all left the office.  After apperating to Sikandar's parents house and getting the rest of the family, they apperated to the Leaky Cauldron and stayed the night before going to Kings Crossing the next morning.  

The next morning, Harry and his family apperated to platform 9 ¾ after wearing muggle clothing and exited the platform onto the muggle platforms 9 and 10.  Since it was 10:30 still, Harry and his team spread out casually and made sure that they had the platform entrance and the main entrance to the station in view at all times.  Harry and Hermione met up with the head students from the schools and they started positioning themselves to assist in the constant flow of students through the barrier on to the platform.  

At about 10:50, Harry and Hermione started sensing the disturbance in the magical balance in the station.  (A/N:  Sounds like Star Wars doesn't it.)  One of the things that was decided by the order members while they were away was to have muggle communication devices that they could talk each other.  

Harry used his Walkie-Talkie and spoke, "Attention all security forces, Alert Yellow, imminent attack.  Please be on guard."

Harry and the team started looking out for the attack.  

At 10:55am there was a large boom.  The all looked in the direction of the sound and found the Dark Mark floating in the sky.  Harry announced the attack and then started attacking the death eaters.  One of the Phoenix members extinguished the Dark mark.  In the end there were a total of 50 death eaters captured and unfortunately 20 muggles injured.  5 deaths among the muggles were discovered after the attack was stopped.  Fortunately the death eaters didn't make it onto the platform because of the anti-apperation shields and  blocked fireplaces to prevent anyone getting in except through the barrier and that was covered on both ends by the Aurors and the Phoenix guards.  

Harry took the lead and approached the muggle security forces that were attending to the damage and injured people.

While showing his paperwork to the guards he stated, "Hi my name is Harry Durrani, commander with one of the Teams of the Phoenix Guards.  I would like to talk to whoever is in charge here."

After checking the credentials, the guard took him to a man that had the decorations that denoted that he was a commander.

The guard spoke up after getting the commander's attention, "Commander Davies, I have a Commander Harry Durrani of the Phoenix Guard special teams asking to talk to you."

When Harry heard the name he wondered if he was related to Roger Davies, the head boy of Hogwarts.

"Thank you Lieutenant, I will take it from here.  Hello Harry.  I presume you are Harry Potter Durrani, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir I am.  You wouldn't by any chance be related to Roger Davies would you?"  
  


Commander Davies nodded his head, "Yes I am.  When I heard of the need for security at the station last week I knew it had to be because of the students.  I thank you and your teams for your help today.  We surprising only lost 5 people and have 20 injured.  Did you lose anyone on your side both the students and the phoenix guards and the Aurors?"

Harry shook his head no, "No sir, most of the students that were to be there were already on the platform before the attack.  As soon as I alerted the guards and the Aurors of the attack we had anti-apperating wards up around the platform and the train and also put blocks on the fire places so that the only way into the platform was either by port key or through the barrier.  Either way we would have been able to detect them in time to make sure that no one was hurt."

Commander Davies spoke afterwards, "Thank you Harry.  Roger told me that he was going to be here making sure that the students were safely on the train so I was worried.  It is already past 11 am haven't you missed the train?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir I did but I will be apperating to the train as soon as I am sure everything is secure here.   The Phoenix guards are already on the train making sure everyone is safe.  The Aurors are apperating the Hogsmede to ensure the safety of the students when they arrive."

After a few more things that needed to be done, Harry bid farewell to the Commander after promising to let his son know he was ok and apperated to the train to find a fight between Malfoy and Ron in progress.

************************************************************************************************

(A/N:  This has been the longest chapter I have written yet.  I hope you like it.) 

**Takari****:  Thank you for your review.  I hop you liked chapter.  My next chapter is done and I will probably post it when I get back from Chicago in the beginning of May.  I will try and finish the chapter after that while I am in Chicago but I will probably not be able to post it till mid May or late May because of surgery I am having on the 5th of May.**

**(A/N:  That is a not to all readers too)**

**Jess:  I am glad you like the story I hope you like this chapter.**

**Cris****:  Thanks for reviewing.  Can not wait till you post another episode of your Profilers story.**

**DetDet****:  No worry about he updates.  I wont be around for a while anyway during the later part of your absence.**

**Nicole (little Sis, Nikki):  Thank you sis for reviewing.  Glad you were able to read my story.**

**Beth:  Hey hun I hope you like this chapter.**

**Dark Paw:  Your story is great.  Thank you for reviewing mine too.**

**Princess:  I am glad you like the chapter.**


	8. Harry Potter and Heirs of 5 Chapter 8

Harry Potter and Heirs of Five By Shdurrani Disclaimer:  I own none of the original Characters to Harry Potter Book Series.  I only own the story line and a few characters including, Sikandar and Sarah Durrani and Amanda Potter. Chapter 8 September 1st Part 2; Hogsmede Station; Confrontation with Malfoy; Welcome Feast and Announcements; Pansy Parkinson; Start of Term Ball 

Harry and Hermione returned to the train just to find that there were arguments in progress between some of the Slytherine and the Gryffendor students of Hogwarts.  Harry and Hermione had to break up quite a few of them.  Ron and some of the other prefects were also there to break the fights up.

Some of the other fights included Slytherine of Hogwarts and other houses of all the other schools not just Hogwarts.  These fights worried Harry and Hermione a lot because they were worried that there were going to be a lot of them and that there is going to be a lot of tension in between the schools now.  

After talking to the fighters between the Gryffendor students and the Slytherine, Harry made a conclusion that the Gryffendor students were basically protecting and preventing the Slytherine students from doing harm to the others.  

"Hermione, I think that the only house we are going to have a problem with now is the Slytherine.  That was one of the concerns that the teachers and us had regarding our school being able to work with the Americans.  We are just going to have to work with these students to get them to play nice.  God help us if this really gets out of hand," said Harry to Hermione after they had retired to the Head students car with the other head students.

Hermione nodded in agreement and started discussing with the other head students on ways of preventing this from happening again.  Harry started writing a letter to the headmasters to be sent by Hedwig in a bit regarding what had happened so that they could be prepared. Before continuing on with the letter, Harry asked a question regarding one of the students.

"Has any of you seen Draco and his goons?"

They all said no.  Harry went on to state this in the letter.

After sending the letter with Hedwig, Harry sat down and rested.  He started having a bit of an asthma attack and took out his inhaler and used it.  Hermione saw this and sat down next to him and started massaging his back to calm his breathing down.

"Are you ok Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yea, I think all this excitement worked me up.  I should be ok in a bit.  What about you?"

"I am fine.  I saw that you sent off the letter to the school.  I wonder what is up with Draco and his goons.  Do you think that they are going to show up later on?"  
  


Harry just nodded and answered, "Yea I do.  I wouldn't put it past him to try and sneak on to carriages to the school with out us knowing.  I think we need to keep an eye out for him."

Hermione nodded and went and told the prefects and the head students this so that they could be prepared.

Hermione started realizing something regarding Malfoy and asked Harry this when she returned, "Wasn't Draco prefect for Slytherine this year?"

"Yea he was but his father sent a owl to Albus stating that due to a family issue, Draco would be coming on the regular Hogwarts express.  That is fishy as it is.  Oh well," replied Harry.

Hermione came up with an idea about maybe getting some of the Hogwarts students to work with all the houses of Hogwarts to work to welcome the other schools.  

"Harry what if we form a group that would be able to settle differences between our students and the Americans and some of the inter-house fighting here at Hogwarts alone?" asked Hermione.

Harry pondered the idea and nodded, "Yea that is an idea and I have a suggestion as to who should lead it, Ron."

Hermione nodded and they both set out to find Ron since he was doing his rounds of the train making sure that the students were getting ready and keeping out of trouble.

Harry approached him, "Ron can you join us up front.  We have an idea and would like to talk to you about it."

Ron nodded and walked with the two back to the front of the train where they sat down to discuss the idea that Hermione had.

After explaining the idea, Harry went on to make some rules that Ron and the rest of the team has to follow.  One of the rules was that they couldn't get into fights and try not to cause any problems themselves.

Ron, knowing his temper and all, had trouble with this particular rule, "Harry, Hermione I appreciate you asking me to lead the team and all, but I can't guarantee my being able to control my temper and all.  I think I will pass on the offer.  Sorry."

Harry and Hermione just looked at each sadly.  They had hoped to at least get Ron involved in some of the things they were doing but now they knew that Ron wasn't really going to accept anything that would prevent him from doing what he wants.  

Harry nodded to Ron, "Thank you for being honest to us Ron.  We really did want you to be able to do something important during the year other then being a prefect and all.  But it is a volunteer position and we will not force anyone to do the job.  So now that that is out of the way, I wonder how Professor Trellawny is going to predict my death this year.  I am so glad I am not taking that class any more.  I am so tired of her predicting my death all the time.  I actually took up Ancient Runes instead of Divination for my exams last summer."

Ron and Hermione laughed at that.  The three started discussing what could happen this year with all the new students and all in the classes.  

"From what I have been told, DADA classes are being shared between some of the schools.  Sikandar and Sarah are teaching the bulk of the classes with some help from the other teachers from the other schools.  Transfiguration classes are along the same lines.  I also believe that Divination classes are also going to be shared since it is not a popular class in America.  I am not sure about Herbology and Charms yet.  We wont know till we see the class sizes and all.  CoMC classes are basically going to be taught by the respective schools but in the same vicinity as the other classes.  Potions are going to be separate also, mainly because of the fact that it is going to be dangerous having too many students in one class doing the same thing.  I believe smoke buildup would be too much for some of the students from too many cauldrons boiling at once.  Anyway the bright side is that Snape is no longer teaching here.  I know Professor Figg will be very fair to all the students.  Hermione and I will be in the Potions classes to help her from time to time.  Actually, I believe I will be spending my time between different subjects to help out.  I know Hermione is going to say this but we both suggest that you pay attention this year because you have your OWLs this year and they are not easy at all," said Harry.

Hermione nodded, "The OWLs are very important indeed Ron.  Don't take our passing the tests real easy as a indication of how the tests are.  We did well because we had a lot of help from our powers of being able to absorb the information presented to us really easily.  Anyway we will help you as much as we can but we are going to be busy as it is.  We should be at the castle in a little while.  Why don't you go and make sure that everyone is ready.  Also remember to keep an eye out for Draco and his goons once we get to Hogsmede."

Ron nodded, "Yea we are almost there is see the out line of the castle in the far distance.  I will make sure everyone is ready.  Let's hope there is a really good reason for Draco not showing up other then knowing about the attack."

With that everyone got ready to get off the train at Hogsmede.  Harry and Hermione decided to apperate off the train and wait at the station for any signs of Draco and his goons.  Just as suspected, they found him standing on the platform waiting for the rest of the students to come.  

They approached the three and made their presence known, "Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, please come with us."

Harry and Hermione with wands out escorted the three onto a waiting carriage and rode up to the castle.  They walked the three up to the headmaster's office.  The gargoyle opened with out a password since it was instructed to when Hermione and/or Harry were there.  

Once everyone entered the office and took seats, Professor Dumbledor was the first to address the three, "Mr. Malfoy, why were you not on the train to Hogwarts and if you had missed the train why didn't you send notice up to the school letting us know you were not able to make the train and that you were going to be at the station waiting for the train.  As it is you failed to show up with the rest of the prefects as required by us this year.  You have an excuse I hope."

Draco just stared at his hands realizing that he had been caught and his father would not be happy about it.  He just shrugged his shoulders and said that his father had told him to come to Hogsmede before the train arrived and that is all. 

Harry and Hermione could tell that this was not all the truth but didn't have anything to prove their ideas or beliefs.  

Professor Dumbledor also saw this and decided that because of this Draco was losing his prefect badge for not showing up for the train when he was supposed to and not informing the school of his need to change his arrival and not having a reasonable excuse for not showing up for the train.

"Mr. Malfoy, due to your refusal to show up on the train or informing the staff or my self of your missing the train and flooing to Hogsmede instead, we are going to have to revoke your prefect badge and privileges.   The reason you gave us that you were not on the train and that you were waiting on the platform in Hogsmede still does not give you an excuse to not send us an owl that you were not able to make the train.  Since school has not started yet we cannot take off points from Slytherine so be happy about that.  Now the students have all reached great hall by now, why don't we join them.  Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle please go on down to the great hall.  Harry, Hermione would you stay for a minute please?" stated Dumbledor.

After they were sure that the three had left the gargoyle and were on their way to the great hall, Harry spoke up, "I don't think we are going to hear the end of that from the Malfoys, especially Lucious.  I think that Malfoy senior will not be happy about his son losing his prefect badge.  I think it is time to head down to the great hall.  The first years should be just arriving."

Everyone nodded and headed out the door to the great hall.  What they didn't know was that Malfoy had sent an owl to his dad before heading to the great hall about the incident.  

After everyone was seated, the sorting began.  It started with the Hogwarts 1st years and transfers and then ended with the Hollywood 1st years.  In total the following was the spread of students.

Hogwarts:

Gryffendor      5 Boys            5 Girls

Hufflepuff        4 Boys            3 Girls

Ravenclaw     6 Boys            4 Girls

Slytherine       6 Boys            3 Girls

Salem:

Gryffendor      6 Boys            5 Girls

Hufflepuff        3 Boys            5 Girls

Ravenclaw     4 Boys            4 Girls

 No Slytherine

Brenham:

Gryffendor      5 Boys            4 Girls

Hufflepuff        4 Boys            4 Girls

Ravenclaw     6 Boys            3 Girls

Slytherine       3 Boys            3 Girls

Hollywood:

Gryffendor      5 Boys            5 Girls

No Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw     6 Boys            7 Girls

Slytherine       4 Boys            3 Girls

After the sorting took place Professor Dumbledor stood up and was about to make his usual announcements when Mr. Malfoy (sr.) barged into the great hall.  Professor Dumbledor turned to Harry and told him to make the announcements while he dealt with the new comer.

Harry stood up and performed the sonorous charm on his throat before beginning to speak.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Hogwarts.  I would like to welcome students from Hollywood School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Brenham School for Wizards and Witches.  I would also like to welcome all new Hogwarts students and all returning students.  There are a few rules that need to be followed at all times.  One of these rules is that the forest that surrounds Hogwarts is strictly forbidden from entering unless you are escorted by a teacher or Hagrid.  Mr. Filch has informed us that he has 30 new items that are forbidden from being used in the school.  No magic is allowed to be used in the hallways and no fighting, Magically or physically, may be done outside of dueling classes or some of the other practical fighting classes that will be offered.  There are going to be a few new classes and other things that are going to be available this year.  First of all I would like to introduce a few new teachers today.  The new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers are Sikandar and Sarah Durrani.  They are also the headmaster and headmistress of the combined schools.  We have a new potions professor since our former professor is now the assistant Headmaster of Dermstrung School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Her name is Professor Arabella Figg.  Now we have 5 professors that will be assisting the other professors in most of the subjects including Potions, Charms and Transfiguration classes.  Well that leads me to introducing my self.  I am Harry James Potter Durrani and I am one of the 5.  Next to me is Hermione Durrani, my fiancé and the second of the 5.  Actually both Hermione and I will be the Head Boy and Head Girl of the combined schools.  Next to Hermione is Virginia Potter Durrani.  The last two are Amanda Potter Durrani and Cho Chang Durrani.  All of us make up the group of assisting professors. This year we are implementing a curfew for everyone.  First of all no one is allowed outside the castle unless you are escorted by a professor after dark.  Everyone needs to be in their common room no later then 9:30 and if you are going to be out of your common room, you must be escorted by a professor or one of the head students.  The first Hogsmede trip for 3rd years and older with permission from their guardians, will be on 27th of October.  For those not going to Hogsmede, there will be activities for the you to enjoy.  Further announcements will be made about the activities closer to the visit day.  Hermione, Timmy Granger, and myself are in the process of making plans for a Tae Kwon Do class but have not finalized it and we are not sure if the class will be held at all.  Oh and as to Quiditich, there will be an inter-school cup instead of an inter-house cup.  Eat up everyone!"

With that everyone started eating.  While everyone was eating, Professor Dumbledor came back into the great hall, followed by Malfoy senior and Draco.  Draco and his father came up to Harry and his team and started talking to them.

"Well Mr. Potter seems that you finally got your family that you always wanted and a adopted father that so happens to be the headmaster of the combined schools.  I wonder how you managed to do that.  What you bought them."  Malfoy senior said the last bit with a sneer on his face and a very sarcastic attitude also.  

"Mr. Malfoy, I really do not appreciate you making those comments about my family.  Sikandar and Sarah are very old family friends and are my godparents.  The ministry has seen it fit to allow them to adopt my sisters and me and I am really happy for it.  No disrespect meant to Sikandar but no one will ever replace my father, James Potter.  Sikandar and Sarah are the only ones I can now officially say I am proud to look up to them for advice and family support," replied Harry calmly.  

Sikandar and Sarah smiled brightly at Harry and how he was handling Malfoy senior.  Hermione held Harry's hand to calm him down and to show her support for him.  Draco saw this and it was his turn to make comments.

"I can see that you even stooped so low to go out with a mudblood.  There are so many other girls around here that would be happy to be your girlfriend," Draco commented.

Harry stood up and said, "Draco, if you ever call Hermione a mudblood again I will make sure you are thrown out of Hogwarts by your ears.  That applies to any muggle born and half and half students.  Now either you sit down and finish your dinner or you go on to your dorms since most of the students are already getting up to do so."

Draco backed up when Harry stood up, knowing full well that Harry would hurt him if he could.  "Potty why should you care what I call Hermione since she is a muggle born."

Harry answered Draco's comments, "Draco I will only tell you this once, and Hermione is a Heir of Hogwarts and Merlin like my sisters and I and her father."

Draco and his father were taken aback at that comment, "Who is her father?"

Sikandar stood up and said, "To answer your question Mr. Malfoy, I am Hermione's father and Sarah is her mother."

Mr. Malfoy senior decided to do something that was really foolish; he pooled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.  He yelled "Crucio," at Harry.  Harry was not fast enough to block it and fell to the floor screeming.  Hermione was fast enough to pull out her wand and yell the disarming spell at Malfoy senior.  Draco had his wand out and decided to fire a stunning charm at Hermione to keep her from getting his father's wand from him.  By then both Hermione and Harry were on the floor.  Both Malfoys were also on the floor because a number of students hit them in the back with stunning and disarming spells.  

Professor Dumbledor stood up and dismissed the students to their dorms and had two professors escort Harry and Hermione to the hospital wing while he and the other professors escorted the Malfoys to his office to await the ministry officials and the aurors that were sent for.  

Later that evening, Albus came into the hospital wing to check on Harry and Hermione and found that a couple of monitors were attached to Harry.  He approached Poppy and asked her, "Poppy how is he doing?"

"Albus I will not lie, he is in real bad shape.  Just as they brought him in here, he had an asthma attack.  It was really bad.  I gave Hermione a sleeping potion so she could rest but it is going to be a very touchy situation with Harry for the time being.  His pulse-Ox is low right now and I have him on 100% O2 through a nasal candular (tube that has small outlets that are placed in the nose to provide oxygen into a patient) and the levels are creeping up but it is taking its time.  I hope it gets better soon.  What happened to the Malfoys?"

Albus answered her, "Both have been taken to prison.  Malfoy senior keeps saying that it was out of defense of his son but the use of an unforgivable is not excusable even for defense against an unarmed person.  Anyway Draco is expelled from Hogwarts for good."

Poppy nodded and went back to her office while Albus went and joined Sikandar and Sarah and sat next to both Harry and Hermione.

The next day, Hermione woke up and screamed for Harry.

Sarah went to her bed and sat down next to her and hugged Hermione to calm her down.  "Hermione dear, Harry is in the bed next to you.  You need to calm down for the both of you.  He is right now in a coma.  He had an asthma attack soon after we brought the both of you here after the attack.  Poppy is not certain when he will wake up but we hope soon."

Hermione just sat down and started crying.  She didn't want to lose Harry this way.  Sarah came over and hugged her.  "Hermione, I know he will be ok.  He has been through a lot and has a future waiting for him.  We just have to be strong for him and wait for his body to heal itself.  I am going to send a message to the doctor in Houston to see if he has any other suggestions on what we should do since Poppy doesn't have the extensive experience he has on the subject."

Hermione dried up her tears and nodded, "Mom I don't think Harry would mind if you use Hedwig for this.  I know Hedwig would be happy to help you."

Sarah nodded and took a piece of parchment and started writing a letter.

Dear Doctor Smith,

Harry has managed to be hit by a Crucio curse last night and has been in a coma since.  His pulse-ox levels were down to just about 70% with out oxygen and was put on 100% flow through a nasal candular and has been gradually coming up since.  Right now we are not sure what else we can do for him, and wonder if you could suggest anything else for us to do.

Yours sincerely,

Sarah Durrani

After checking for anything else she had missed in the letter, Sarah was about to go up to the Owl tower when Hedwig flew in threw an open window.

Sarah saw this and commented, "That is one smart bird.  Hedwig can you take this letter to Dr. Smith in Houston.  It is important that you get this to him as fast as you can.  Thanks girl."

Hedwig nipped Sarah's finger affectionately and took off out of the window as fast as she could for her destination.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley came into the hospital wing and went over to where Sarah and Hermione were sitting.  

Hermione noticed Mrs. Weasley, "Hello Mrs. Weasley.  How are you doing?"

"Hello Hermione dear, I am doing fine but looks like Harry isn't.  What happened?" answered Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione broke down with just the thought of what happened and Sarah had to answer Mrs. Weasley's question, "Harry and Hermione caught Draco Malfoy trying to sneak into the school with out taking the Hogwarts express from the Kings Crossing station in London.  Albus had stripped Draco of his prefect badge for two reasons.  One was not showing up for the Express as agreed upon when he was authorized by Albus to not come in when the other prefects did and the other reason was because he didn't give a reason why he didn't send an owl for his missing the train.  Anyway Malfoy senior showed up after Draco sent him an owl about him losing his prefect badge.  Albus talked to him and it seems that Malfoy was not able to get his son's badge back for him.  We are not sure what exactly they were planning on doing in regards to Draco but we will never know.  Albus being a gracious host invited Malfoy senior to join them for dinner in the great hall and they accepted.  The Malfoys came into the great hall and approached Harry and Hermione at the head table.  Draco started making some rude comments about his sisters and Hermione and also about Sikandar and me adopting him.  He then called Hermione a mudblood and Harry yelled at him and told him to never call her or any muggle-born student that again because if he does he will be losing a lot of points from his house and if it continues he will be expelled.  Draco got mad again and then made a few other comments and Harry told him that Hermione was not a Muggle-born and that she was one of the heirs of Hogwarts and Merlin.  This didn't sit to well and from what I can guess, Malfoy realized that this would be a great time to kidnap or injure the two of them.  He used the cruiciatus curse on Harry.  Hermione tried to disarm him but Draco cursed her.  Sikandar and I disarmed both Malfoys but we were not able to do it in time to prevent this from happening.  Harry has level three asthma and the curse has really aggravated his condition.  He has been out since last night."

Mrs. Weasley just nodded and looked solemn about what had happened, "Harry is a strong boy for his age.  I know he will pull out of this and get better.  I just hope he gets better soon because the students are not going to do well without him and you Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley walked over to a chair across from Hermione and Sarah and sat down and took the only free hand of Harry's in her hand.  A little while later, Amanda and Virginia came in with Cho following behind.  They conjured up some chairs and sat down next to both Mrs. Weasley and Sarah (Hermione was at the head of the bed next to Harry's head).

"Hermione how is he doing.  Albus told us that he was in a coma but nothing more," asked Amanda.

Hermione by now had calmed down enough to explain what the condition of Harry was in.  After telling the entire story, Amanda and Virginia started crying while Cho was really shocked and close to crying herself.  Hermione got up and went over to Harry's sisters and pulled them into a group hug.  Cho joined in the hug and they all sat down and just watched over Harry.  

Hermione, still being weak was the first to nod off with her head on Harry's bed near his head.  After a while, Mme. Pomphrey gave up trying to get Hermione to lay down on her own bed and expanded Harry's bed so she could curl up next to him to assure her he was still there.  

Classes started the next day for all the students.  Hermione was allowed to stay with Harry at all times while he was getting better.  The morning after sending the letter to Harry's doctor in the states, they got a reply telling them that they were doing the best they could do and that they would just have to let Harry's body repair itself on its own.  He said that there was a possibility that Harry would be back to normal in a day or two, but to expect it to take longer.

The first classes that saw some problems caused by the Slytherine was the 5th year Gryffendor/Slytherine double potions class.  It would seem that Blaise Zambini decided that it would be nice to start tormenting the Gryffendor students about them being abandoned by their fellow classmates that were looking for more fame and more power.  What had surprised most of the Gryffendor students was that Pansy Parkinson took up their side and defended Harry and Hermione's decision to start teaching.

"Blaise if you are so smart, do you think you can do both your OWLs and NEWTs in one month.  That is what they did.  I can't believe you call yourselves Slytherine.  Harry has saved our lives more times then any of us including me can count.  One of these days you will learn that power and fame doesn't make a person who he is.  Look at what happened to Draco, just because his dad was rich, he thought he could get away with not showing up on the train and then showing up on the platform in Hogsmede to try and act like he was on the train.  I always wondered if Draco ever got his prefect badge back after he went crying to his father because I didn't see it on him when he attacked Harry and Hermione.  So fame of his family and power has no bearing on what will happen.  I know for one by watching how Harry acts, he doesn't like his fame.  He never uses his title as the boy that lived to win girls.  He turned down half of us asking him to go to the Yule Ball last year.  He wanted to ask someone he felt like going with then with the ones that were asking him to.  If I am not mistaken, Hermione never saw Krum more then a friend and not a famous Quiditch player," yelled Pansy.

Blaise was fuming at this point, but Cho, Amanda, and Professor Figg coming into the classroom interrupted their whole argument.  "Sit down everyone, my name is Professor Arabella Figg and this is Amanda and Cho Durrani.  They will be one assisting me till Harry and Hermione are released from the hospital wing.  Unfortunately we have no actual time frame for those that are wondering when that is going to happen.  Sorry.  Now I am not anything like your previous potions master, I will not judge your potions in regards to the house you are in.  I would like everyone to start working on the potions on page 50 of your textbook.  Ms. Parkinson can you partner up with Mr. Weasley please.  Thank you," said Arabella.

Pansy was relieved to be working with someone in the Gryffendor instead of the Slytherine.  Her outburst earlier seemed to have alienated her housemates all of a sudden from her.

Ron felt the same way.  He was surprised at her comments to that Blaise jerk and he didn't have any problems with working with her.  They worked well together and for the first time in a while, Ron was able to complete his potions work with success.  

After class Ron and Pansy stayed behind while the rest of the students went to their next class.  The Slytherine were giving Pansy death stares at the same time while they were leaving.  

Ron was the first one to speak after all the other students left, "Pansy what you said back there before class was very nice of you.  Thank you."

The others asked what he was talking about and Ron went on explaining about how Blaise started making bad comments about Harry and Hermione and Pansy turned around and started backing Harry and Hermione up and started yelling at them.

Amanda smiled at Pansy and stated, "You know Pansy, the only problem that is going to happen is that you are going to be a target now."

Pansy nodded and started talking, "I wanted to talk to you all including the headmaster about maybe being resorted out of the Slytherine.  This summer my parents who are death eaters took me to an initiation ceremony for new Death eaters and wanted me to join the death eaters.  I refused and managed out of rage to apperate away.  Now I am more of a target then ever.  Is there any way maybe I can talk to the headmaster?"

Amanda, Cho, Arabella, and Ron just looked at each other and thought about it.  Being the eldest and more senior of the three teachers, Arabella made the move, "Pansy come with us, Ron go on to your next class, Cho, Amanda please continue with the next class, you know the topics we are covering."

With that, they separated, Arabella and Pansy went to the headmaster's office, Cho and Amanda awaited their next class which was 1st year Ravenclaw and Slytherine students, and Ron went on to Divination with a note to excuse his lateness.

Pansy and Arabella went to the headmasters office to find that Professor McGonagell was there too.  It was better this way.

"Ah Arabella, what brings you to my office, I thought you had class right now.  Please come in Ms. Parkinson and have a seat.  I take it this has to do with Ms. Parkinson, Arabella?"

Arabella nodded and repeated the story that Pansy had told her and about the fight that occurred between her students before class where Pansy took Harry and Hermione's side instead of her fellow housemates.  Pansy just nodded in acknowledgement about the story's details.

Albus got up and started pacing back and forth in deep thought.  After awhile, he sat back down and turned to one of his cabinets and using his wand pulled a file out of it.  He then turned to Professor McGonagell and motioned her to sit down.

Albus began talking, "Pansy, even if you were sorted into another house you would still be a target from the Slytherine.  I have been looking at your scores over the last 4 years and you are third behind Harry and Hermione.  I would like to offer you another idea that if you feel you are up to it, you will have the protection of the entire staff and even the Heirs for you more concentrated.  If Professor McGonagell agrees with me I would like to offer you the chance to do what Harry and his family did last summer but not in such a short time.   In your case I suggest you complete your OWLs and NEWTs before Christmas.  In the mean time I am certain that Harry and his team would be happy to have you work with them helping teach the classes."

Professor McGonagell (Minerva) commented on the idea in a positive way, "I agree with the idea Albus, Pansy has a strong mind and head for the work and I don't see any problems with her joining Harry's team.  Now all we need to do is get Harry out of his coma and tell him so he can settle things for you."

Pansy was shocked with what she just heard, she didn't know that Harry was that bad.  She had heard that the cruiciatus curse has different effects on a person's body depending on the length of time it was put on the person but a coma was not a result of the short time that it was put on Harry.

Pansy asked about this to Albus, "Professor, what exactly is wrong with Harry?  I know there has to be another underlying problem that would be the only way he would be in a coma after the curse."

Albus's eyes lost its brightness when she asked the question, "Pansy, Harry has Level 3 Asthma.  The Cruiciatus curse caused Harry to have a very severe asthma attack.  Right now all we can do is wait till his body heals itself before he will wake up.  His doctor in Houston said it maybe a few days to a week before he wakes up.  Alright if you want you can go down to the hospital wing and stay with Hermione there.  It is probably better for now since we have to get things sorted out schedule wise and room wise for you.  That is if you want to do this."

Pansy looked down at her hands in thought and finally looked at the headmaster and told him, "Professor I would like to join Harry's team.  I think it is best that one of you come with me down to the hospital wing so that Hermione doesn't get scared.  Thank you both for letting me do this.  It means a lot to me."

Albus's eyes gained the bright twinkling again now that things were going down the right path.  He told Pansy that he would go down with her since Minerva and Arabella had to go to class now.  He would also take care of her belongings so she wouldn't have to worry about them.

Albus and Pansy walked out behind Arabella and Minerva and headed to the hospital wing while the others headed to their respective classrooms.  When they entered the hospital wing, they were greeted by a little uptight Hermione.

"Albus why is she here?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, I know we have had our problems in the past but I really am not an evil person.  Like Draco, my parents are also death eaters also.  Unlike Draco, I choose to never join Voldermort and his followers.  I managed to run away when my parents took me to get initiated.  I asked Professor Dumbledor for help in this case and he has offered to let me do what you and your family did last summer.  He believes that I will be able to handle the course load with the help of both you and Harry," explained Pansy in a somber voice.

Hermione looked into Pansy's eyes as she told her story and came to the conclusion that she was telling the truth.  She got up and went and hugged Pansy.  Meanwhile, Albus just let Pansy say what she had said then decided to add a bit more to the story after Hermione started hugging Pansy.

"Hermione there is more to the story.  This morning, a group of 5th year Slytherine were berating Ron and the other 5th year Gryffendor house mates about the fact that you and Harry used his fame to get your way into becoming more powerful in the school and being special and being able to get away with things.  Pansy cut Ron off from doing something he would have lost points for by verbally defending you and Harry and the rest of your family.  Arabella had come in at the end of the fight and watched the whole thing from a distance.  She took the initiative to separate Pansy from her class mates and Gryffendor students were happy to let her sit with them.  Lets just say that this was the first potion that Ron was able to complete with the help of Pansy.  Pansy then stayed after class with Ron, Amanda, Cho and Arabella and she pleaded for their help in getting her out of Slytherine.  Even if that meant being resorted.  Arabella brought Pansy up to my office and it was just by happenstance that Minerva was there and between the three of us we came up with the solution of having Pansy joining your team if you and Harry agreed.  I know that Harry would be more then happy to let her join the team if it means that the Slytherine can not harm her.  She was 3rd behind you and Harry for the past 4 years in your grades in your year, if that gives you any idea of our decision."

Hermione had brought Pansy to one of the seats next to her where she was sitting and keeping ritual watch over Harry.  She just smiled at Pansy and said, "Thanks Pansy, I know it took a lot of courage to do what you did in class this morning.  Both Harry and I would be happy to help you study for your exams so don't worry about it.  By the way how did you know we completed our exams in a short period of time last summer?  Not many people know this."

Just as Pansy was about to answer Hermione's question, Virginia, Cho and Amanda came into the room.  Virginia answered for Pansy; "I have been talking to Pansy since she came with the other prefects came last summer.  I was going to bring up the situation to Albus this afternoon but it seems that I was beat to it.  Arabella already told us about your joining the team and I welcome you to our team."

With that everyone went and hugged Pansy before finding chairs and sitting down.  Albus started talking again, "Well I see that you are in good hands here Pansy.  It is my suggestion that Pansy stays here with Hermione till Harry comes around.  I think that you will be able to study too.  I have set up quarters near Harry and Hermione's room for Pansy so she would be near you guys.  Good day you all and I will hopefully see some of you at dinner tonight."

With that Albus left the room.  Dobby and Winky showed up with trays of sandwiches just as Ron came into the Wing.

"Hey Pansy I wanted to say again thanks for helping out back there in potions.  I take it the rest of you know what happened?" asked Ron.

They all nodded.  Pansy stated, "Your more then welcome Ron.  I can't stand how these idiots think that Harry loves his fame.  In the 4 years he has attended Hogwarts I have never seen him actually want his fame.  I remember last year when the paparazzi wizard reporters always bombarded him kept trying to get him to talk about his role in the tri-wizard tournament.  I felt for him.  Hermione, you and Harry are really meant for each other.  You both compliment each other real well.  I was happy to hear that hey had proposed to you this summer.  I know you will have a long life together.  I just wish he would get better soon.  The school is not the same with out him."

They all nodded and in a subdued manner, they all ate lunch and talked about what was going to be happening this year.  After lunch, Amanda, Virginia, Cho, and Ron went to class while Hermione decided that she needed to take a nap and laid down next to Harry.  Pansy took a blanket and covered the two up before taking out one of her books and starting to read.

This carried on for another two days until finally Harry's O2 levels were at 100% unassisted (no additional oxygen provided by nasal tubes).  Harry woke up finally around lunchtime that day, which was Sunday as a matter of fact.  He was surprised to see Pansy there but after Hermione and Ron told him the details with Pansy filling the details as she went along, he welcomed her to the team.  Pansy was happy to see that Harry accepted her to his team and what she over the last three days felt was a family.  They had all treated her like she was part of their family including Sikandar and Sarah.  

After another day in the hospital Harry was finally released to go back to the general public.  Everyone was excited about it and couldn't wait to have him back.  Amanda and Cho filled in Hermione and Harry on what was being covered in their subject so that they can be ready for the classes that day.  It had been decided that because of Harry's health being touchy, there would be no Tae Kwon Do classes until further notice.  

Harry joined his family at the great hall that next Monday for breakfast after getting ready.  During breakfast, many students from all the houses and the schools came by and welcomed him back.  Harry smiled and when they were certain that everyone was in the hall he stood up.

"Good morning everyone, I just wanted to thank you for your get well cards and messages.  I am happy to say that I have been released to return to my duties as a teacher.  On a rather low note, due to my health being as touchy as it is, the Tae Kwon Do classes has been suspended until further notice.  Oh we also have a new assistant professor on our team.  I would like to introduce Pansy Parkinson as the new member of our team.  Please I would like all of you to offer her the same respect that you give all the other teachers.  Thank you."

With that said, Harry sat back down and finished his breakfast.  After breakfast Harry, Hermione, and Pansy went to the dungeons with Arabella while Cho and Amanda went to the Charms classrooms to help Professor Flitwick out.  

After taking their seats in the now very bright and friendly Potions room, the 5th year Gryffendor and Slytherine students filed into the room.  When they saw Harry, Hermione and Pansy sitting up front most of the Gryffendor students went up and greeted them.  After everyone was seated and the bell rang for the classes to start, Arabella stood up and started talking.

"Good morning class.  As you can see we have three new assistants today.  From what I have been told this is going to be a more fixed setup from now on.  I am pleased to have Harry back with us.  I would also like to remind you all that Pansy is now considered a teacher and I expect you all to respect her as one.  Today we will be covering the healing potion covered on page 32 of your textbooks.  Please take out the necessary ingredients and start," said Arabella.

Harry and Hermione worked the side closer to the Slytherine while Pansy worked most of the Gryffendor students with most emphasis with Neville.  Amanda had told Pansy that he was doing a lot better now that Snape was not in the classroom but she still suggested that she helped him or at least kept an eye on his work.

Zambini kept trying to cause problems for the rest of the students especially the Gryffendor students.  Harry finally had enough of that and spoke up.

"Mr. Zambini, if you try to sabotage another student's, you will fail this potion and have detention with Mr. Filch till Halloween.  Am I understood?  This potion will not create itself and so far you are failing the potion."

Zambini was fuming.  Harry noticed this and decided that he would stay within an  arms length of Zambini till the end of class.  In the end, everyone but Zambini completed the potion correctly.  Harry noted this and made a comment.

"Mr. Zambini 5 points from Slytherine for failing to make your potion correctly.  Now if Neville and Ron can make this potion correctly then there is no reason why you couldn't."

Zambini decided that he had had enough of Harry's taking to protecting his targets.  It's bad enough that he has to be caught trying to mess with other students potions, but he also didn't even get his right.  He decided to try and humiliate Harry and Hermione in front of the other students.  

"It's not my fault that you let your fame and power cloud your mind and make you think that you can do anything you want.  First you kill the Diggery boy and get away with it, then you have to force our favorite potions master out of Hogwarts."

Harry was doing his best to keep his emotions in check. Hermione saw the fire that was dancing in Harry's eyes and made her way to him and put a calming hand on his shoulder.  It took Harry a while to recover his anger.

Meanwhile Arabella also came forward and yelled at Zambini, "Mr. Zambini that is wholly uncalled for.  50 points from Slytherine and 1 week detention with Mr. Filch."

Arabella was hoping that this would end any more conversation between Harry and Blaise but she was wrong.

Harry finally got enough energy and started calmly speaking to Blaise, "Zambini don't go accusing me of killing Cedric Diggory.  You have Voldermort and the traitor Peter Pettigew to thank for that.  No body accuses me of killing Cedric, not even his parents and his girlfriend.  As for Professor Snape, I can honestly say that he was finally able to get a better job then what he had here.  He took up the position of assistant headmaster of Durmstrung so don't accuse us of forcing him to leave so we can have someone that is not biased of each of the houses.  I can honestly say that I finally got to know the true side of Severus this summer and we became really good friends.  Now Mr. Zambini you have 5 minutes to get to your charms class or you will be late.  Good day."

Blaise realized this and grabbed his books and headed for the door since he knew that he wasn't going to get a note from the teachers after he verbally attacked him.  He felt he was lucky to get away with the little punishment he got as it is.  

As soon as Blaise was out the door and beyond hearing range, Harry collapsed and started sobbing.  Hermione, who was expecting this was able to keep Harry from hurting himself and was also able to get him to the front of the classroom because the students of their next class were coming in.  

Hermione tried to calm Harry down by saying a few calming words to him.  "Harry don't let Blaises comments get to you.  You know we all believe that you didn't kill Cedric and his death was not anything you could prevent.  If anyone is to blame it is Voldermort."

Harry just hugged Hermione for a bit more then finally was able to settle down with his thoughts.  Hermione and Pansy spent the rest of that class helping the students while Harry used the time to gather his thoughts.  After class they went down to the great hall for lunch.  Harry just stared at Blaise when he walked in and Blaise did his best now to show how scared he was of Harry now.

During lunch, Hermione told her parents what had happened during class that day and they both looked as if they were going to kill someone.  After further discussion they decided that they should discuss with the rest of the school what should have been done a while back.  Professor Dumbledor decided he would do the honors of making the announcement.

"Good afternoon students.  It has come to my attention that some of you are still blaming Harry for the death of Cedric Diggory's death.  I would like to make it clear that Harry was not responsible for Cedric's death.  The next time I hear someone make that accusation to Harry or anyone else, I will personally take 150 points from your respective houses.  I want to emphasize that accusing someone in the death of a fellow student and friend's death is not easy.  Harry has been tested under truth serum in the Ministry of Magic itself to affirm his innocence.  The records are public knowledge and you may contact the ministry to verify that.  It has also come to my attention that the Hogwarts Slytherine are blaming Harry and his team for the loss of Professor Snape.  They are accusing them of trying to get rid of him so that they can get away with taking points off of their house.  Please understand that Harry and Hermione especially became very close to the potion master and would never do that.  Professor Snape was offered the position as Assistant Headmaster of Durmstrung School in Bulgaria.  He has actually received a better job and we are happy for him.  I wish you all a good afternoon."

Once Albus sat down, everyone basically started talking.  The Slytherine were slightly taken aback at what the headmaster had said about their former head of house.  The revelation of Cedric's death and that the ministry had certified Harry not guilty of the death of Cedric had also hit home.  They all had heard about the blow up between Blaise and Harry and some of them were ready to kill him and others were shamed to being Slytherine.

The rest of the week went by quite well.  That Saturday, everyone was looking forward to the beginning of term Dance that night.  Harry and Hermione had gotten ready an hour before everyone else.  Pansy was going with Roger Davies, Cho was going with Ron, Virginia was going with Semus Finnigan and finally Amanda was going with Timmy Granger.  They all went down to the great hall and waited for the rest of the students to come to the great hall.  At exactly 7:30 they opened to doors and everyone entered the hall.  The hall had been decorated quite well and there was a stage for the band to play on.

Harry and Hermione took seats next to Sikandar and Sarah as usual.  Everyone else took their seats.   All the students took seats on the tables assorted around the dance floor.  Dinner was served as usual with everyone eating and talking.  Once the dinner was finished, the band started playing and everyone started going on the floor.  Harry and Hermione also went on the floor and begun to dance.  Cho and Ron joined them a bit later.  By the end of the night, Harry's asthma started kicking in and he finally had to give up with the dancing for the evening.  At the end of the evening, Albus stood up and dismissed the students back to their dorms.  Harry and Hermione left with them and headed to bed because of Harry's asthma attack.

(A/N:  I hope you all like this chapter.  This chapter was supposed to be longer but because of hardware failure I had to rewrite it.  Please do review.)

To all of my reviewers, thank you for reviewing.


End file.
